Uchiha's maid
by Katty09
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a successful business tycoon and Sakura, well, she could be anything but right now she is the head maid of the hot and sizzling Sasuke Uchiha and is hopelessly in love with him. Follow the events to know how she finds herself and how Sasuke realizes that he will never be happy if she is not there in his life.
1. Sakura Haruno

It was 5 am in the morning. Sakura was standing in her bedroom's balcony, admiring the reddish hue of the morning sky. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as though it had just woken up from its slumber and was ready to light up the world with its rays. A light breeze passed through the well-trimmed garden, ruffling the leaves, drifting through her soft pink tresses and making them sway in the wind. Her body shuddered from the cold and she pulled her shawl closer to her white night dress clad body. She smiled slightly, reveling in the peaceful moment of the morning. This was her favorite time of the day. She loved waking up in the morning with the sun. Listening to the chirping of the birds, feeling the morning breeze and watching the chill and darkness fade away as soon as the sun's rays touched them. She often wondered why anyone would choose late nightclubs, booze, hangovers and cheap sex over this serenity. She shook her head slightly at the thought, coming to terms with the fact that she might never understand such people.

She breathed in one last time the morning and freshness and went inside her room. She made up her bed and took of her shawl. As she was walking towards her closet to get her night gown, her eyes fell on the calendar. She stopped in her tracks as she realized that today was 15th July. _OH MY GOD! How could I forget! _she thought_. _A shudder ran through her body. She sat on her bed to steady herself. Tears slipped out of her eyes and soon her body was wracking with the force of them.

The images flashed before her eyes. It was ten years ago when that ill-fated accident took place. She was sitting in the back of a car with her parents on her either side. She gave a dimpled smile to her mother.

"Where are we going for our vacations, mommy?" she said.

Her mother smiled at her and caressed her head lovingly.

"To Hawaii, sweety" her mother replied and her father smiled down at her.

"But won't be that too expensive" Sakura frowned.

"Uchiha sir took care of it, my darling. See, he even gave us his car and chauffer to drive us to the airport" her father replied accompanying it with a slight ruffling of her.

"But why?" she inquired.

"Because your mother and I are his one of the best employees. Fugaku sir literally forced us to take this vacation saying that it was time we spent some time with you" he finished by tickling her ribs slightly.

She giggled and gave him a big bear hug.

My very first vacation! Hawaii is going to be so exciting. I wish Sasuke had come she pouted oh well, maybe next time.

"I love you both so much" said the pink haired girl and gave a dazzling smile to her parents.

"We love you too, sweetheart" her mother replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, her mother screamed.

Immediately, Sakura was pinned down by her mother and a second later, Sakura felt as if something heavy had slammed the car and shook her whole world. The car was spinning out of control. Suddenly, it stopped spinning and the car started to tip down and then, the sensation of free fall took over. She was plummeting through the sky and her mother's grip tightened around her. Just before she hit the water she looked at her mother. A piece of glass was embedded in her head and blood was spilling from her head profusely.

"Be strong, baby. I love you so much" she said and kissed her forehead.

She didn't even get the time to process it before her whole body was submerged in water. She felt her mother's arms slip away. She screamed and her lungs filled up with water. She fought to move towards her mother but it felt as if everything was slowing down. It took all her effort to move her legs and arms. She fought to breathe, fought to keep her eyes open but it felt as if something strong was pressing against her wind pipe. She tried one last time but to no avail. In the end, she gave into the darkness that was overcoming her and it happily consumed her.

Two months later she woke up in a hospital. She was confused, wondering as to what was she doing in a hospital bed. Suddenly, the images of the accident flashed before her eyes. Her mother's bloodied face, water slowing her movements, her struggle to breathe, everything.

She heard blood-curling screams. They were so terrifying, she wanted them to stop. When she felt soft arms around her and Mikoto's soothing voice telling her to calm down, she realized that those screams were coming from her. She looked at Mikoto.

"My parents…How are they?" she inquired. Her voice ragged with all the screaming she had done seconds ago.

"Sweety…..I….They….Your parents didn't make it" Mikoto's voice broke.

She stared at her as the news sank in. She felt if the earth had shattered and she was falling and there was no one to catch her.

Something warm touched her arms. She broke out of her trance and looked up to see Sasuke standing beside her bed. That was all it took, just one touch and she threw herself in his arms. She cried holding onto him as she had never cried before. She felt his arms tighten around her. One hand stroked her hair as he soothe her.

He spoke softly in her ear. She couldn't remember what he had said but whatever it was, calmed her down and she fell asleep in his arms as he rocked her softly.

Later Mikoto told her that though she hadn't suffered much injuries but her lungs had gotten filled up with water. She was suffering from pneumonia when she was brought to the hospital. The doctors had worked really hard on her but she was very critical. After several hours, she was declared to be in coma. But she had surprised them all by coming out of her comatose slumber within two months of the accident. Luckily, Mikoto and Sasuke had come to visit her and as soon as they heard her screams, they had rushed into her room.

Sakura Haruno, now 22 years old, still found that experience to be taxing on her. She walked to her closet and took out her floral nightgown and wrapped it around her. She opened the door of her room and went down the corridor. She took a right and was greeted by the cold metallic stairs. Her slipper clad feet descended the stairs softly.

_Her parent's funeral had been a quiet affair_ she remembered. Apart from the Uchihas and some of the household servants, there was no one. And why would there be? Her father was a butler who worked for Fugaku Uchiha and his family. Her mother was a maid at Uchiha's mansion. They both had met there and fallen in love with one another. They had been the most trusted employees of Fugaku. He trusted them with his life and they had served him with theirs. Fugaku was really hard hit on hearing the news of the death of one of his most valued friends.

She made her way to the kitchen. She switched on the light. A sterile and spotless kitchen came into light like the ones which looked like that no cooking had ever been done it. As if it was brand new. She knew how much effort it took to keep it that way.

She went over to the coffee maker and poured some water in it. Something caught her eye. She looked towards her right and saw light filtering through the bottom of the study's door. She smiled to herself and added some more water to the coffee machine.

As she waited for the coffee as her thoughts went back to Fugaku. Fugaku was a very kind and a generous man, even after being one of the richest man in the world. He had taken the responsibility of her education. She and Sasuke attended the same school. Heck, she and Sasuke had been best of friends until high school when their group of two had become a trio. Naruto Uzumaki was a very loud mouthed person but reasons, unknown to both Sakura and Sasuke, he had become their best friend. His laughs were very infectious and even now she couldn't help but smile when he laughed. He loved to play pranks, a nature which was shared by Sakura. They both had a hell of a time pranking Sasuke. She smiled as she remembered the good times.

She poured the coffee in two cups. She added milk and sugar in one of them. She placed them on the tray. She carried it from the kitchen, across the dining room, to the study. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Master Uchiha, may I come in?" she asked softly.

There was no answer. She repeated her actions. Still there was no reply.

She quietly turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked. She opened wide enough to take a peek inside.

She was greeted by the sight of Sasuke, shirtless, his head cushioned by his arms which were resting on the wooden sprawled with papers. His mouth was open slightly and his hair ruffled slightly each time he exhaled. He looked like a child, so vulnerable but as a man too, so desirable. He was a sight to behold. Too bad he was her employer. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She lightly put some pressure with her fingers and shook his shoulders slightly.

"Master Uchiha" she said timidly.

He did not budge. She increased the pressure of hand and shook his shoulder again.

"Master Uchiha" her voice slightly louder than the last time.

His body jerked and he groaned. His eyes fluttered open. As onyx met green, she realized that she was fighting a losing battle. For a second she let herself imagine waking up to this sight after her night of lovemaking but immediately she quelled her immoral thoughts.

He stretched and fell back in his chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sakura. When we are alone you don't have to call me Master Uchiha" he grunted.

"Maste…." he gave her a look "Umm…. Sasuke, I brought you some coffee" she stuttered and offered him the tray. He took the black coffee and took a sip.

"Just the way I like it" he smirked, making her shiver in the process, which went unnoticed by the raven haired man enjoying his drink. She placed the tray down on the desk. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip.

"Pulled another all-nighter, Sasuke" she asked and leaned against his desk.

The said man cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah, I had to work on some papers regarding the acquisition of Pan Consolidated".

"I don't get it. You have over 100,000 employees working for you and even then you have to pull an all-nighter over a few papers which even your secretary could have done." she said.

He surveyed her over his cup of coffee. "Well, there is not one employee who I can trust as I trust you." he smirked.

His comment put a blush on the pink haired girl's face.

He finished his coffee in one last gulp and set the cup aside. He stood up and stretched a little.

"What is the date today?" he asked.

"15th July" she replied solemnly.

"Hn" he grunted, "Well I better get ready".

"Bu-" she started but he had already left the room.

He stopped in his tracks as he looked out of one of the windows of the dining area. He turned around and looked at her.

"What is the time?" he growled quietly.

"Its 6:00 in the morning" she replied and gave him a dimpled smile.

He looked aghast.

"What the hell did you wake me up for?" he replied sounding confused.

"Well, to tell you to take your sorry butt up to your room and sleep there not in the study room. As the name suggests the room is meant for work and not sleep. So, go on now, go to bed. I will wake you up at 8:00. You still have two hours" she completed with a huff.

He just groaned in reply and started ascending the stairs to his room.

She chuckled and headed out to the garden through the door in the back of the kitchen. She loved spending her time in the garden. It was her favorite place in the whole world. She watched the tulips, petunias, roses, sunflowers, dandelions, and various such assortment of flowers swaying merrily in the wind. She smiled sadly. Her thoughts reverting back to her past. Fugaku's money helped her through high school. Those were the best experiences of her life but as much as she wanted life had a way of getting itself known. Naruto went to college to get a degree in architecture. On the other hand, Sasuke joined the Uchiha business. As the time passed and Fugaku grew older, his business had started to take its toll on him. As much as he tried he couldn't handle the entire Uchiha Empire himself so he had asked his oldest son, Itachi, to take over half of the business. When Sasuke passed out of high school he took over the other half of the business allowing Fugaku to retire peacefully. He was more than happy to leave his business in the hands of his two capable sons.

Though Sasuke had joined the business line much later than his older brother, he had still managed to lift the business to the heights which neither Fugaku nor Itachi had been able to do. And Sakura? She wanted to become a doctor. She had always been fascinated by medical sciences and had the capability of becoming one too. But she saw that Fugaku's health was deteriorating day by day. Also, medical sciences required a lot of hard work, time and of course, money. She felt that she was already indebted due to the kindness he had all these years and she couldn't ask for more. So when the kind man asked her about her future plans. She declared that she wanted to go in the same line as her parents, i.e., become a maid in the Uchiha house.

Fugaku was furious. A huge discussion took place over the issue, in the end, Sakura just said that she should not forget her place. He had done enough for her and it was time she gave him something back. Though Fugaku was pained but he had accepted her decision. It had been 4 years after her high school graduation and she was happily taking care of the Uchiha household and Uchihas themselves. She was the head maid as one could say it. She monitored and controlled each and every activity that took place in the Uchiha manor. All the maids, butlers, gardeners, security etc. looked up to her. She was very kind to each and every one of them, whether old or new.

She came to a stop near the Olympic sized oval pool at the end of the garden. She gazed down at the clear and pristine water. She was content with her life. Although she would have loved to be a medic, she was satisfied by looking after the people she loved, Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke. Due to the nature of his job Itachi lived in London and conducted his affairs from there. While Sasuke was content with working from his birthplace, the United States.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she was pulled against a strong and a broad chest. She stiffened at the initial contact but as soon as she realized she relaxed and sighed slightly. Sasuke bend down and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay, Sakura?" he inquired quietly. His voice tickling her ear and she shivered making the man tighten his grip around her. She was hopelessly in love with him.

"I know that today…" he continued, "I mean, today is your parent's death anniversary."

"You remembered" she mumbled.

"Of course I do, Sakura. You are my friend first and then my employee. Don't ever forget that." He said in her ear. Sakura was feeling hot all over. She just didn't know what was in that man that made her feel this way. She just melted into a puddle whenever he was around and his arms around her waist was feeling so good.

"So, what were you doing out here when I interrupted you so rudely" his voice carried a hint of a smile.

"Nothing much." she replied, "It is so peaceful here in the morning. I was just marveling the simplicity of the nature. It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Sasuke straightened but his arms were still around her waist. He looked at the morning sun, the light clouds drifting with the wind, the colors splashed across the sky and then, at Sakura. Her peaceful expression, serene smile, her dimpled cheeks and her sparkling green eyes which took in the scenery in front of them greedily.

"Yes, it is very beautiful" he replied looking at her. He placed a kiss on her head. They stood there in that position like that until they became aware of the movements starting to take place in the house.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

_Hey guys, this is the new chapter. I missed this in the first chapter. So, I am redeeming myself in this one. The last chapter's name was Sakura Haruno. Pretty obvious, I know but I have my reasons. The last chapter was a kind of character sketch of Sakura and also shed some light on her feelings. This chapter's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Again obvious, I know. Well, this chapter is a character sketch of Sasuke but not much about his feelings will be disclosed. So, without much ado I will let you guys move on with the chapter._

**Disclaimer: I missed this the last time so here it goes. As everyone knows, I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be all about SasuSaku.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke Uchiha stood in his office, staring out of the full length glass windows behind his desk. As far as his eyes could see there were just skyscrapers, and all of them belonging to the Uchiha Empire.

His thoughts went back to the events of this morning. Sakura was so warm and soft against him. She was the only thing in his life which was stable. He remembered his walk back to the house with her after watching the sunrise.

"I thought you went to your room to get some sleep. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to but then I saw you standing near the pool from my window and I figured you must be missing your parents. So, I came to cheer you up" he said, taking her hand in his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So, Was I able to?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sakura, looking confused.

"Cheer you up" answered Sasuke softly, giving her hand another Sasuke.

She laughed. Her melodious laugh sending a shiver down his spine.

"Of course, you did" she answered and gave him a soft smile which he returned.

They walked back to the house hand in hand.

He was ready by 9 o' clock to leave for work. He took one last look at his reflection. Giving one good eye to his attire and hair, then, he picked up his brief case and walked down the stairs. He had just reached the front door of his house when a soft cough stopped him. He turned around to find Sakura with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on his face.

"Where do you think you are going, Master Uchiha" she said in a low voice.

"Work" he answered looking confused.

"Without having breakfast? How many times do I have to tell you that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." she huffed. She was wearing a white blouse with a black pencil skirt. Her legs were covered with black stockings and black pencil heels were donned by her feet. Her hair were tied back in a high ponytail.

"Aww…. Sakura-" started Sasuke.

"Don't you 'Sakura' me. By the way, as long as I am in charge you will never leave this house without having breakfast. Now, make your way to the dining area this instant" she said, "And, don't make me repeat myself" she said, as he opened his mouth to say something. He quickly shut his mouth and shuffled to the dining room where he found his parents already and halfway through the breakfast.

"Why do you even try?" said Fugaku from his head seat, grinning widely, "You know she will always catch you."

Mikoto just giggled, who was seated beside her husband. Sasuke, on the other hand, huffed and took a seat beside his father, opposite to his mother. He put his briefcase on the chair beside him. He took two buttered toast, put an omelet between them and took a huge bite.

"So, what's the agenda for today" asked Fugaku, all business.

"I am going to fire Anthony White" answered Sasuke, his father's eyes widened. "He was caught doing some illegal activity" continued Sasuke.

"Well, he had it coming." replied Fugaku.

Sasuke finished his breakfast and downed the whole glass of fresh orange juice with two gulps.

"Well, I am off. Bye, mom and dad" he said, who just raised their hands in reply.

He picked up his briefcase and made his way to the front door. He stopped in his tracks when he remembered something. He looked at a maid standing near the door.

"Hey, where is Sakura?" he asked her.

"She is in the kitchen, Master Uchiha. Do you want me to call her?" she asked. He nodded and in return, she bowed and made her way to the kitchen. He tapped his feet and looked at his watch impatiently. Within a matter of seconds, Sakura walked out of kitchen carrying a tray of sliced tomatoes.

"Ooohhh, tomatoes!" he exclaimed. He took 3-4 slices of tomatoes from the tray, when she reached him and swiftly put them in his mouth.

"These are not for you!" she cried, "These are for Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke pouted which made Sakura laugh out loud. She offered him more. He smiled and swiftly put half a dozen of them in his mouth.

"So, what did you want?" she asked him.

He finished his mouthful of tomatoes.

"We will visit your parent's grave in the evening around 5 pm" he said solemnly.

She just nodded with her head bowed down and her eyes on the tray of tomatoes. His eyes softened and he gave her a kiss on her bowed down head. She looked up in surprise. Sasuke bend down his head to her level and tilted his face.

"Okay?" he asked her gently. She nodded and he straightened up.

"Okay, I am going now." he said. She just stepped forward, shifting the tray in one hand, fixed his tie with one hand. He was wearing a black business suit which was immaculately clean. She could smell the crisp scent of his cologne, soap and something with a hint of maleness. His hair stood up in his signature chicken style and he was…. _delicious_. The thought had popped in her head, just like that. So, she did what was best to be done in this situation. She stepped back before she did something she might regret.

She smiled at him and he gave another kiss on her hand. The butler, Bob, opened the front door for him. He walked down the steps towards his chauffer driven Mercedes. His driver, James, took his briefcase from him and opened the door of the backseat of the car for him. Just before getting in, he looked back. Sakura was standing on the top of the steps. She waved at him and he waved back. He got in the car and the driver who was already seated in his place by then, drove out of the Uchiha Manor. The last thing Sasuke saw, was Sakura still standing on top of the stairs and waving him goodbye, before he was out of the manor.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the ring of his phone. He walked over to his desk and pushed a button on it.

"Yes, Cheryl" said Sasuke

"Sir, Mr. Anthony White is here to see you" chirruped his secretary.

_Well, I have to take care of this jerk._

"Send him in" was his grim reply.

Anthony White was one of his business partner, head of Kono developers, which fell under the many endeavors of Uchiha Incorporation. He was one of the trusted partners and was with the company when Fugaku was running it. But when Sasuke came to power he realized that Anthony was just a sleazy old man and had been using the excuse of being friend to stay connected with the Uchiha's. Sasuke had his suspicions that Anthony was involved in illegal activities but he had never been able to prove it. For four years, Sasuke had been tolerating this man. "_But not anymore",_ thought Sasuke. He had hired a private investigator recently, his good friend Kiba Inuzuka, who was freshly out in the market. He would have done this years ago but he didn't trust just any PI to carry out this job. When he came to know that Kiba had finished his course and had opened his own investigation unit, he decided to take an action. Kiba was more than happy to help Sasuke.

Sasuke took his place on his comfortable office chair. He put his elbows up and interlocked his fingers in front of his face. There was a short knock on his door.

"Come in" said Sasuke.

The door opened and in stepped Anthony White. He was a tall man, though not as tall as Sasuke, with a head full of white hair. He walked towards Sasuke, who in turn stood up. As Anthony reached his office desk, Sasuke extended his hand for him to shake. Instead of returning the gesture, Anthony sat down in one of the chairs placed opposite to Sasuke across the mahogany desk and propped his feet on the table.

"Why did you call me here, Sssasssuke" he sneered.

In reply Sasuke just threw some photographs on the table in front of him. Still wearing an insolent smirk, Anthony picked them up. As he gazed at the first picture his facial features changed immediately. His cheeky expression was gone and was replaced with shock. He immediately put his feet down and started sifting through the photos rapidly.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, SASUKE" he roared.

Sasuke seated himself in his chair and crossed his legs.

"You tell me" he smirked "I think that is you in the picture, doing business with a drug dealer. If you have forgotten how you look like and are not able to recognize yourself. I will be happy to show you a mirror."

"That's not what I meant" he spat "I want to know how the hell you got these."

"I have my sources" said Sasuke simply.

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE ME INVESTIGATED!" he roared again.

"I dare very easily, Anthony. I had my suspicions on you for a very long time and that way you conduct your business but I always overlooked it for the fact that you and my father are very good friends. But not anymore. You have become a liability for Uchiha Incorporation and I cannot tolerate a weak link. You have failed to work as a part of this incorporation and you deserve to be reprimanded. I have already filed a case against you and you have been removed as one of the partners of this incorporation. In simple words, You Are Fired." he replied furiously.

Anthony stood up angrily.

"You….. You…..You" he sputtered.

"Get out of my office" growled Sasuke.

Anthony gave him a last dirty look before storming out of his office.

Sasuke pressed a button on his phone to connect to his secretary.

"Yes, sir?" came his secretary's calm voice.

"Cheryl, Give Anthony White his termination positively" he said. They didn't call him the most ruthless businessman for nothing.

"Yes, sir and Sir, Mr. Neji Hyuga is here to meet you" she replied.

"Send him in" said Sasuke.

Neji Hyuga was one of his business partners and the head of very reputable _Hyuga Corporation_. He was known for his very keen sense of business. Sasuke stood up as Neji entered the room.

"You know, you are supposed to knock" muttered Sasuke.

"Whatever, man" laughed Neji. "By the way, these are the reports of our new project and before you ask me the launch was very successful. Congratulations, you just signed a billion dollar deal courtesy of 'moi'." said Neji and took a mock bow.

"Man, I am impressed" said Sasuke giving him a mock salute and Neji gave a throaty laugh.

"So, How have you been?" asked Neji.

"Well, I-" began Sasuke.

Suddenly, his door burst open and in came his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, bastard" said Naruto with a wide foxy grin on his face.

"Why don't you guys ever knock" muttered Sasuke angrily, making both Neji and Naruto laugh.

"Sorry, sir. I told him to wait but he just didn't listen" said Cheryl hurriedly as she came in running.

"That's okay, Cheryl" said Sasuke.

"Okay, sir….Thank you, sir….Sorry, sir" stuttered Cheryl as she backed out of his office.

"Wow! That poor girl is so afraid of you. You keep everyone on their toes, don't you Sasuke" said Naruto cockily.

"I have to, dobe. Running a billion dollar company is not easy." sighed Sasuke.

"You know what you need" said Naruto. Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"You need a vacation. No, I take that back, you need to get laid, man." said Naruto cheekily.

"Right on!" agreed Neji.

Sasuke just laughed.

"Seriously, man. When was the last time you did a woman?" asked Naruto.

"It has been a while…." mused Sasuke.

"So, what the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you? Are you having erectile dysfunction or something?" queried Neji. Naruto gave a loud laugh on that remark whereas Sasuke just let his feelings known by his infamous glare.

"There has been a lot of things going on." Admitted Sasuke, "I have been caught up with work and stuff."

"Those are just silly excuses." countered Neji.

"Well, what about you guys?" said Sasuke exasperatedly.

"Man, I am married. I can get sex whenever and wherever I want!" exclaimed Neji.

"Yeah and I get laid at least once a week, if not more. Believe it!" yelled Naruto and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Not so loud, dobe" said Sasuke irritatedly, gesturing by covering his ears.

"Oops!" said Naruto sheepishly.

"Whatever" said Sasuke shaking his head, "Oh! By the way, Uchiha Incorporation needs another research and development lab. So, as you have just scored your architecture degree, I was thinking of assigning this project to you. So, do you want in?"

"Really! You mean it!" exclaimed Naruto, "I mean, of course, I will build you the best R&D facility in the whole world!"

"Perfect! I will draw up a contract by tomorrow." said Sasuke.

"Don't change the topic, Uchiha." said Neji, "You need a vacation….. Badly….."

"Fine! It is time I threw another cruise party on _A__nemistí̱ras_." declared Sasuke.

"Yeah! Woohooo!" yelled Naruto.

"Dobe" smiled Sasuke.

"_Yeah. Maybe a vacation might do me some good." _thought Sasuke. His body seriously needed a release. It had been a long time since he had lost himself in a woman.

Sasuke just smirked at the thought of vacation.

Around 5:15 in the evening, Sakura was seated in his car with Sasuke beside her. She had changed out of her formal clothes into a sundress. It was white, sleeveless dress with a floral print on it. It had a round neck and reached to her knees. She was wearing white heeled peep toes and her legs were bare. A bouquet of flowers was placed in her lap. She was looking out of the window, absorbing the scenery while Sasuke was on his phone with one of his clients. She was humming softly when he shut off his phone and took her hand, which was placed on the space between them, in his and squeezed. She looked at him and he smiled reassuringly, which she returned timidly.

The car stopped and Sasuke let go of her hand. Both of them stepped out from their respective sides and made their way to the cemetery. Sakura was carrying the bouquet in her hands and Sasuke was walking beside her. They both stopped at her parent's grave. She stepped forward and knelt down to place the bouquet on the grave. She stood up, stepped back and stared at the grave. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. They stood like that, staring at her parent's grave. After a while, he felt her shaking against him. He looked down and found her crying. He put his long tipped index finger under her chin and tilted her face up to see it properly, which seized her shaking for a second. She looked at him wordlessly. She blinked and fresh wave of tears ran down her cheeks. He pulled her closer and the hand that was gripping her shoulder a second ago, was around her waist. Her head dropped and she started shaking again. He tipped her face and just looked at her. Onyx met green again, for the second time in the day.

"I miss them so much, Sasuke" she choked.

She dropped her head on his chest and her hands placed themselves beside her head, one placed on his heart and the other fisting his coat. His other arm automatically wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer into an embrace. He could feel the force of her grief as a wave of fresh tears wracked her body hard. She was trembling in his arms and he tightened his grip around her waist and interlocked his arms around her.

"I know, baby" he said softly. He gave a kiss on her hand and stroked her soft, smooth and long pink hair which swayed in the wind.

They stood like that for a long time. After sometime, her shaking stopped but they still didn't let go of each other. Both of the reveled in the warmth of each other's embrace. They both watched the sun set. Both of them were so lost that neither of them noticed the sky turn dark and stars come to life.

A light cough brought them back to present. They both saw James standing in front of them.

"Uhh….sir, I think we should go back. It is getting quite late." he said.

Both Sasuke and Sakura sprang apart. There was slight blush on Sakura's face. Sasuke on the other hand just nodded.

"Fine. You wait by the car we are coming." he said. James nodded in response and made his way back to the car. They both gave a last look at the grave.

"Bye, mom and dad. I love you both very much." she whispered.

They both made their way back to the car. Once seated, Sakura gave a huge sigh which made Sasuke look at her.

"Sakura-" he began.

"Thank you, Sasuke" she whispered, "For coming with me to visit my parent's. It means a lot to me". Her hands were fisted around her dress in her lap. Sasuke just looked at her for a moment. He took her hand in his, which made her look at him.

"No problem, baby" he said. He took her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, which made her blush. She placed her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with him. She gave a sigh of pure bliss. They rode like that with her head on his shoulder and fingers entwined with his to the Uchiha manor.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. I would like to give a shout out to my followers (you know who you guys are). Also, thanks to anyone who read it and enjoyed. In the end, I would like to thank two special people, my reviewers, __C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only & ohsoblue for leaving such beautiful reviews for me. Mock bow to you ;). Just kidding! Lots of love to you guys._

Katty09 signing off.


	3. Sakura's Hidden Talent

_First of all, I would like to bring to the attention of the readers that right now Sakura is more or less content with her job. She has been employed by the family with whom she has grown up and who also care for her and love her back. Somewhere, she is living a fairytale. Although, everything is not the way she had hoped her life would turn out to be but it is still perfect to her in every way. So, if you guys find something in this chapter that is kind of cliché and embarrassing and may remind you of musical Disney stories, please do bear with it. It has been done to build up the plot and Sakura's character. With this thought in mind, please read this chapter without much further ado. Onwards!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be all about romance. Also, I do not own 'I'm alive' by Celine Dion and 'let it go' by Idina Menzel of the movie 'Frozen'. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Hidden Talent**

The next morning, she woke up at five as per her routine. She pushed out of her bed, put on her soft pink fluffy slippers and went to the bathroom. She opened up her bathroom cabinet, took out her brush and tooth paste, and got to work. While she was brushing her teeth she looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. The mirror showed her an image of a young girl wearing a pink night suit, consisting of a half sleeved top and ankle-length pajamas. Her soft hair were slightly tousled and her bright green eyes shone like emeralds. Her breasts were perky and her nipples were strained against the soft material of her top due to the morning chill. Her figure was complemented with a thin waist and round full hips, which swayed slightly as she tapped her feet. Overall, she looked very desirable as a woman but the girl was herself unaware of the fact.

She rinsed her mouth and gave a brilliant smile to her reflection. She went out of the bathroom and made her way to her closet. She opened the closet and reached for her nightgown but she stopped midway. She really didn't feel the need. "_And anyways no one would be up by now."_ she mused. So, she just closed the closet door and made her way downstairs.

* * *

She stood on the porch overlooking the garden and reveled in the icy chillness present in the morning wind. She took off her slippers on the porch and entered the garden. The grass was moist and soft under her feet due to the morning dew. She walked along the rows of flowers. Her fingers lightly trailed over their puckered mouths of the fuchsia colored tulips who were slightly swaying in the wind. She chuckled as the cold wind whipped hair back from her face. She came to stop near the pool to look at the sunrise.

"I knew I would find you here." said a voice.

She turned around to find Fugaku making his way towards her. He was wearing a red sweater and brown pants. His feet too were bare.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha." she bowed, "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine, my dear" replied the older man.

"Sir, if I may say, walking barefoot on the cold grass is not good for your health." she pointed out.

"Well, once in a while you can cut an old man some slack." he grinned at her. She grinned right back at him.

"Fine. I will keep our secret safe and won't tell the mistress" she said smiling slightly.

"Thank you" he replied with a smile on his face too.

They both stood like that underneath the morning sky for a few minutes.

"Sweetheart, I know yesterday was a very hard day for you and I know how you must feel without your parents. All I can say is that I can't replace them but I, and even Mikoto, will always be there whenever you need us. We love you and cherish you and will keep doing so till the end of our days." he said quietly.

A tear slipped from her eye and she placed her head on his shoulder. He, in return, just stroked her hair softly.

"Thank you….. for everything" she murmured.

She straightened up and gave him a small smile. He just laughed and patted her head.

"Well, I came here to tell you. I and Mikoto missed your singing yesterday." he said. She blushed at his comment.

"I hope you might resume your singing today." he said looking at her.

"Of course" she gave him a bow.

Fugaku just smiled and made his way back to the porch. Sakura turned back to look at the sun. Her thoughts went back to last night. She had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder when they had reached Uchiha manor.

* * *

Sasuke looked at her sleeping form. Her head fit in the crook of his neck as if it belonged there. Sasuke slowly plucked her body off him, making sure that she won't wake up and placed her head on the seat, making her lie horizontally. She immediately pulled her feet up and tucked them under her body to get comfortable. She shifted slightly and gave a small sigh. Sasuke just stared at her for a few seconds, contemplating in his mind as to how to get her inside. He opened his side of the door and stepped out. He shut it quietly and made his way to the other side of the car. He opened her side of the door and bend down. He lifted her in his arms in bridal style and made his way to the front gate. Though the motion had woken her up but she felt so comfortable in his arms that she didn't let him know about this fact. She snuggled closer to him.

She was soft, warm and light like a feather and smelled like cherry blossoms to him. He entered the house and made his way to the stairs. Bob, who had opened the front door for him, just gaped at him with his mouth open wide. Sasuke climbed the stairs with ease and made his way to her bedroom.

Though she was a maid in the Uchiha household, they let her sleep in the main house and not the servant quarters. She was more of a family to them anyways.

Sasuke, on reaching her bedroom door, kicked it open and strode in. He gently put her body on the bed. Her body shivered on contact with cold sheets experiencing the loss of his warmth. He sat down beside her and took of her sandals. He brought the bed sheet over her body and tucked her in. He let his fingers brush her hair off her face and trailed one long tipped finger down the side of her face.

Though the movements were very soft and light, it made her want to shiver. But she controlled her actions and kept up her pretense of sleeping. He brought his thumb to her cheek and rubbed her cheek softly, tracing light circles on her rosy skin. This was getting too much for her. She could feel stirrings in her nether regions. When she was almost on the verge of giving away her charade, he stopped. She tensed and waited with baited breath. She felt his weight lift off the bed. She felt a kiss on her forehead. She heard him straighten up and making his way towards the door His footsteps were soft and quiet. Sasuke was always quiet, he had the ability to quietly sneak up behind anyone.

Sasuke gave a last look to her sleeping form before opening the door, stepping out and quietly closing it behind him. As soon as she heard the dull thud of her door, Sakura opened up her eyes. She shifted her body to look out at the moon outside her window. Somehow, seeming much bigger and brighter in the sky. She smiled softly at Sasuke's gentleness. She snuggled in her bed and dreamt about Sasuke.

* * *

Around 10 o' clock the next day, everyone was done with breakfast and Sasuke had gone to his office. She was wearing a thin white shirt with a light brown coat over it. She wore a knee length light brown skirt and her legs were bare. She wore off-white ballet shoes with four inches wedge heels and her hair were tied in a bun at the back of her head. She made her way to the computer room just near the front door to do her daily check of the household. She controlled everything, cleaning of the house, maintenance of the garden and the pool, electrical maintenance, kitchen and food supplies, security etc. She made sure there were no breakdowns and also, if the household was running out of any supplies. She managed labor force of over a 100 people, from gardeners, security, electricians, and plumbers to sweepers, maids, and butlers. Running a huge mansion was not an easy job. But Sakura was an expert in her job. She was also responsible for all the hiring and the firing done in the Uchiha household. Fugaku and Mikoto were more than happy to give the reins of the house in the capable hands of Sakura. Both of them just sat back and enjoyed their retirement, which they deserved too.

It took almost an hour to do a background check and by almost 11:30 she was finally done. She shut down the computer and stood up from her computer chair. She stretched and went out carry out her daily rounds. She reached the ball room where all the high society parties were held by the Uchihas. She entered to see 3-4 maids propped on long metallic ladders and cleaning the grand chandelier. One of them was struggling to carry out her job. She would start to clean but would lose her balance midway. She would then immediately grab the ladder to steady herself and also, give small squeals. The other maids would just laugh at her mercilessly. Sakura recognized her as one of the new maids, Mia. Mia looked like she would burst into tears any second. Sakura took pity on her plight and went up to her. She glared at one of the maids.

"Lauren, you have been working here longer than anyone. At least, you should set an example as to how to behave with the new staff. Please put yourself in her position. If I would have laughed when you were new here, how would you have felt?" asked Sakura crossly.

"I am sorry, Sakura." apologized Lauren, "I am sorry, Mia"

The other maids, who were laughing at her, followed suit and apologized to her like their head had just done.

"It is okay" said Mia timidly.

"Mia, get down" said Sakura, "Let me show you how it is done."

Sakura climbed the ladder and showed her the proper way of maintaining her balance as well as cleaning simultaneously. She got down the ladder and handed the duster to Mia.

"Don't worry you will get the hang of these things soon. I struggled too in the beginning and look at me now. I can do these things with my eyes closed." said Sakura with a smile.

"Don't ever doubt yourself" Sakura patted kindly on Mia's head.

"So, what did you do?" questioned Mia, "To remove your insecurities?"

"Simple" said Sakura, "I used to divert my mind by singing along with my work. Singing is something that I enjoy very much. So singing helped me associate my work with enjoyment."

"Oh yes! I have heard from so many people that you have a very melodious voice. If I may ask, can I hear you sing, please." Mia pleaded shyly.

Sakura simply laughed.

"Ok, fine. Let me just get my computer" said Sakura.

"Computer?" Mia cocked her head to one side.

"I make the tunes of my songs in the music room and then, record it in my computer. Sometimes, I record a song complete with the vocals as well. But generally I just record the tunes. I also have the instrumental of many songs sung by other singers, so I can do karaoke sometimes." explained Sakura.

Excusing herself she went to her room to get her computer. She brought it down to the ballroom to set it up with the speakers.

"I was thinking _'I'm alive by Celine Dion'_. Do you know that song?" asked Sakura. Mia nodded enthusiastically.

"Please do join in when you feel like." said Sakura. She played the karaoke file.

_**(Please do listen to this song, if you like) **_

She closed her eyes and started humming as the music started playing out of the speakers.

_ I get wings to fly__. __Oh, oh, I'm alive _

She sang and the music started playing from the computer. As the song progressed Mia's eyes sparkled with awe. She had never heard anyone sing so beautifully. Sakura was gifted with an amazing talent. Slowly, the maids working in the ballroom and Mia herself, joined her.

Though Sakura was not aware of the fact but a small crowd, with Fugaku and Mikoto at the head, had gathered in the room and stood behind her to savor her sweet voice.

_ That I'll be the one standing by, through good and through trying times _

_ And it's only begun, I can't wait for the rest of my life _

Sakura extended the last note perfectly. Her voice sending tingles down the arms of anybody who was listening.

_ When you call on me _ the maids sang.

_ When you call on me _ she sang.

_ When you reach for me _ the maids sang.

_ When you reach for me _ she sang.

This went on until she finished the song with-

_ I get wings to fly, God knows that I'm alive _

As the song ended, everyone hooted and clapped, making Sakura jump in her seat. She just laughed in return and gave everyone a flying kiss. Mikoto came to her and gathered Sakura in her arms.

"That was beautiful" Mikoto whispered in Sakura's year.

She broke the embrace and gave a kiss on Sakura's forehead. Fugaku was content with just giving her a smile, which Sakura returned shyly.

If she wasn't a maid then, she would have been a doctor or a singer. She just couldn't choose between the two. Sakura had learned to play various instruments in her high school years. When Fugaku and Mikoto saw that she had a way with music, they insisted that she use the music room and make her own songs. Music was her escape from everyday life. She found it very relaxing to make music. Fugaku soon realized that music emoted her feelings. If she was depressed, her tune and lyrics would carry that. If she was happy, the tempo would be fast and the mood bubbly and so on. And very soon, with the help of her laptop and instruments placed in the music room, which was her second favorite place in the whole world, she started composing new songs. Once sure about the composition she has made, she would save it on the main computer. From there, the Uchiha's could access them anytime. She did that because Fugaku loved to play her songs at the rich parties Uchihas threw now and then, but mostly he gave her a purpose to pursue her hobby.

* * *

Around 4 in the evening, she got a phone call from Ino Yamanaka, her best friend.

"Hey, forehead" she greeted.

"Hey, Ino-pig" Sakura greeted right back.

Ino laughed. "I am in town. Care to grace an old friend with your presence." said Ino coyly.

"Let me check my schedule" said Sakura in a mock serious voice and then, she laughed.

"Of course! Ino-pig!" she screamed. "I will just ask Mr. Uchiha and meet you around 5 at Café Bitez." she said.

"Ok, see you then" Ino replied and ended the call.

Café Bitez was just outside the town and very near to the Uchiha manor, which was located in the outskirts of the city. When Sakura entered Ino was already there. Latter gave a loud squeal, alarming the diners seated near her and almost pounced on Sakura. Sakura just laughed and hugged her back.

"I have missed you so much, Sakura" said Ino and broke the embrace to see her face.

"Me too, Ino" Sakura smiled.

Ino was wearing tight navy blue jeans with a white off-shoulder top and white sparkling pumps. Sakura had not bothered to change much, she was wearing her work clothes minus the coat. Both of them sat down and a waiter came and gave them the menus. After looking through it, both of them placed their orders.

"So, how was the World Tour?" asked Sakura as the waiter went away with their orders.

Ino Yamanaka was a very popular singer. She was famous for being able to sing all genre of songs, pop, rock, hip-hop, dance, R&B, you name it and Ino Yamanaka could do it. She was the one who had introduced Sakura to music. Both of them had learned to play various instruments together. Sakura got so caught up in music that now she could play almost all the instruments. Plus, Ino was an amazing dancer as well and her many ex-boyfriends could vouch that. Some lucky guys had been the recipient of her exotic dance moves.

"Very hectic but in a way rewarding too. I always get amazed to see my fans" said Ino excitedly.

Sakura just smiled at her best friends actions.

"What about you? Are you still Mr. hot Uchiha's home manager?" asked Ino mischievously.

"Well, yes. And stop saying like that he is my employer" replied Sakura.

"Fine. So…., any guy I should know about." asked Ino.

"No" said Sakura simply.

"NOOOOOO" screeched Ino, making the diners near them jump, "What do you mean? How long do you plan to stay a virgin?"

"Ino" shushed Sakura as the diners nearby gave them dirty looks.

"Well?" prompted Ino.

"Ino, I have so much on my plate. Every day is a new challenge. I barely get time for myself." said Sakura tiredly.

"By the way, when the time is right or when I am destined to meet the man of my dreams, I will…, you know, have a relationship." she finished.

"Stop living in a fairytale, Sakura" said Ino shaking her head slightly.

"What about you huh? You are also single." huffed Sakura.

"By choice, Sakura and I have had boyfriends in the past. But you, you have had none." said Ino gesturing at her with one hand.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Whatever" said Ino, "I have some little formalities to wrap up, which will take like 2-3 months, after that I am on a break and then we will hook you up with someone, Deal?"

Sakura just giggled. "Deal" she replied.

* * *

Sasuke was very late. It was almost 12:30 in the night. He knew he was going to be late so he had dismissed his driver and had asked him to report in the morning. He locked his office and stepped in the glass elevator. He got out on the ground floor where only a security guard was present. The guard saluted him to which he gave a curt nod and stepped out of his company's building. He got into his Mercedes and threw his briefcase callously in the back. _"I will have to sleep without food today."_ he thought. He sighed and turned the key in the ignition. His car's engine revved to life and he pushed out of the Uchiha incorporation's grounds.

Twenty minutes later, he had parked his car and was making his way to the front door. He fished out the keys of the main door from his pocket and opened it up. He stepped inside and found the whole house in total darkness.

"As expected" sighed Sasuke.

As he was making his way to the stairs that took him to his room, he heard a piano playing. He stopped and strained his ears. It was definitely a piano. He made his way to the music room. He pushed open his door to find Sakura playing the piano.

_**(Please imagine Sakura playing a piano version of 'Let it go from the movie Frozen') **_

"That's beautiful" said Sasuke.

Sakura jumped in her seat.

"Oh Sasuke!" she exclaimed.

"Oh….Um…Thank you" she blushed.

"You were waiting for me?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah. Someone had to give you food. Let me just set it up" she replied.

Sasuke smirked as she passed him by and made her way to the kitchen. Five minutes later, she had set up the food on the table. He asked her to sit with him while he had his meal. They made some small talk while Sasuke ate his food. After finishing his dinner, Sasuke addressed the issue of his vacation.

"Sakura, I am giving a cruise party on _A__nemistí̱ras_ for a week at the end of this month and I want you to come along to supervise everything. I want everything to go smoothly and there is no one better than you that can help me achieve that." He said.

She nodded.

"I will give you the list of invitees in the morning. Please see that all the invites reach them properly." he said and got up from his chair. Sakura followed suit.

They both climbed the staircase in total silence. On reaching the landing both turned in opposite directions and made their way to their respective rooms.

"Sakura" she heard Sasuke say.

She turned to look at him.

"Thank you" he said impassively.

She just smiled and nodded. Both of them went to their rooms.

* * *

_I am really sorry for the late update. I was really busy last week with submissions and stuff in college. I will try to be more regular from now. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers, you guys know who you are. Also, thanks to people who have favorite my story. I am really grateful for all the views and love you guys have given me. The story will start picking up pace real soon. Stay tuned._

_Katty09 signing out._


	4. Few days to the Finale

_Hey guys, really sorry for the late update but my system crashed. Apparently, that still happens. So I won't waste your time anymore and let you move on with the story. So… Onwards! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Also, DJ Lolly is a work of fiction and is not pertaining to any human being.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Few days to the Finale**

Sakura sighed as she placed down the receiver of the phone to end a call. She rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers. She stared down at the ipad in front of her.

"_50 more guests to go". _She groaned.

She leaned back in her chair and looked at the computer screen. She admired the image of _A__nemistí̱ras_ on the invitation she had emailed to the guests. She had only seen this beauty in pictures and now, she would get to see it live in action. She just couldn't believe it!

The image on the screen in front of her blurred as she got lost in her thoughts of her being on the cruise ship, breathing in the salty air with the ship sailing smoothly over the deep blue sea. She would be watching the sunset with maybe, a Pina Colada in her hand. Of course, she would have some work to do but in the breaks which she will get, she might relax too.

Before going to work, Sasuke had explained her the details of the cruise party. It was to be a week's party. They would be journeying to the Caribbean. The first to days would be spent voyaging to the Caribbean, three days would be spent there and the last two days would be the travel back to home.

She was alarmed by the fact that he asked her to invite around 200 guests. He demanded that she ask all the invitees to give her a confirmation of their attendance. So, she had been calling each and every person and asking them to verify if they would be coming or not. She still had 50 more calls to make.

"Better get down to work, Sakura." she muttered to herself.

After one and a half hour, she had made 49 calls and one was left. She was dreading to make this call. She looked down at the ipad to confirm the name she had to call. Maybe, she was reading the name all wrong.

_Kiba Inuzuka_

Nope. This was the correct name and she did not want make this call. She looked at the time. It was almost 7:30 pm. She had been working continuously for almost 9 hours. She sighed.

"Let me just take a quick coffee break and then I will handle this call" Sakura assured herself.

She went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for herself. After pouring it in the cup, she made her way to the garden. She walked down to the part where the roses were blossoming. She sat down near them and admired their intricate features.

_Kiba Inuzuka_

* * *

He was her classmate at Konoha High School. Why was Sasuke still friends with him, she might never know. He comes from a very rich clan, right after Uchiha and Uzumaki and felt everyone who wasn't rich was beneath him.

Sasuke had never been a friendly person. When they had joined high school, the only friend he had was Sakura. Sakura had met Naruto on the first day and had instantly liked him. As he started hanging out with her, he also established friendship with Sasuke. Even the anti-social Sasuke had seemed to like him. And, that friendship grew so much that now Naruto is Sasuke's best friend. He is cordial with Sakura but not to the level where they would call each other best of friends.

The second friend Sakura had made was Ino. Sakura had met Ino when she had taken up music. From there onwards, they had become very close to each other. She was happy that she finally made a friend that was a girl. At least she could now have girl talk with someone.

Ino knew who Sasuke was but never had any close relationship with him. She had not bothered to keep contact with him after high school. Actually, Ino had lost all contact with her school friends except for Sakura, who she felt very close to.

That explained why her name was not on the invitee list. Even Negi Hyuga was not on the list even though he was Sasuke's pal and she wondered why he wasn't invited. The thought disturbed her, but more than that, the knowledge that Kiba Inuzuka would be on the ship disturbed her.

Kiba was the second male friend she had made after Naruto. He was a very funny guy. He used to make her laugh with all his antics and accurate impressions of the teachers. He had even brought his dog, Akamaru, to school one day. She had enjoyed playing with the white puppy all day. Slowly, even Sasuke warmed up to him.

One day, the fact that she was the daughter of the butler who worked for the Uchihas, came out somehow. And that day, she realized how shallow Kiba was. She had always thought that people were friends with her because they liked her. But all her naïve notions were broken that day. Many of the girls, she had come to know and was on good terms with, had made habit of making rude comments on her. They made her feel inferior in every way possible but out of the lot the worst was Kiba.

After a harassing morning, she had made her way to the cafeteria.

As she reached the table she regularly used sit, she saw that someone was already sitting there. She looked over and saw Kiba. She smiled at him which he did not return.

"Hi Kiba" she chirruped. She pulled out a chair to sit down when she felt a very hard hand slap her across the face. She looked up instantly to find a murderous expression on Kiba's face.

"How dare you sit down with us, you lowlife!" he growled and spat on her face.

She was stunned and could just stare at him. How could a person who was one of her very good friends do this to her?

Her whole body jerked with the force he shook her.

"I asked you something, bitch!" he spat.

"I…..I…I…I" was all she could muster.

"You sat with us pretending to be our friend but I know people like you. You are just after us for our money. I know you must have blackmailed Mr. Uchiha to pay for your education. You have even brainwashed Sasuke but not me. I know what you exactly are and you don't get to sit with us." he sneered at her.

He pushed her roughly and she fell on the ground hard.

"That is your place. Get it. You belong with the dirt." he said and kicked her.

He kicked her again and sat down on the table. She couldn't find her voice to say anything. She stood up shakily. Her whole body had trembled with the cruel he had said. Luckily, no one had seen the scene happen between them. She started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. Once she reached the exit, she broke into a run. She escaped into the girl's washroom, entered one of the stalls and locked herself in. Only then she allowed herself to cry.

It was close to half an hour when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Sakura, Is that you?" she heard Ino' voice.

"Yea…Y…Yeah" she steadied herself, "I'll just come out in a minute."

She wiped her face with a handkerchief and stepped out of the stall.

"What happened?!" Ino asked. She looked alarmed to see Sakura's face so red.

"Have you heard the news that has been circulating about me?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Yes, but-" started Ino.

"The rumors are true so you shouldn't talk to me. I am beneath you." Sakura's voice broke and her whole body shook from the force of the tears.

Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Who said that?" inquired Ino.

When she saw that Sakura was in no mood to answer, she grabbed her arms and turned Sakura to look at her. She held Sakura's hands in hers.

"Who said that?" asked Ino softly.

"K..K..Kiba" her voice shook and she dissolved into tears again.

Ino, on the other hand, just pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Don't you dare listen to that creep. If he is saying that, then he never knew you at all. Take this as a blessing in disguise, Sakura. At least now you will know who your true friends are. Who are the people who love you for yourself and who are just there for some selfish gain." Ino soothed Sakura.

Sakura just hugged Ino tighter and cried on her.

"Ino, please don't tell Sasuke." came a muffled reply from Sakura. Sakura felt Ino nod and then, she cried her heart out.

Bullying started after that day. Girls would come up to her and tell her that a scum like her should stay away from Sasuke. They would call her names like 'bitch' and 'slut'. She could hear them whispering whenever she walked down the hallways.

One day, she was taking out her books from her locker and one of the girls came up to harass her again. Before the girl could say something, Naruto came in between the girl and Sakura.

"Think again before you say something." said Naruto menacingly.

The girl took one look at his face and ran away.

"You okay, Sakura" he looked at her with concern.

Sakura just slumped to the ground and nodded.

Another such day, three girls had cornered her in the gym. This time things didn't stop till verbal abuse. They were only satisfied when they physically abused her. They bound her hands and beat her up till they were tired. They cut her beautiful hair raggedly. She was panting so hard but not one tear escaped her eyes. She would not give them the satisfaction of enjoyment of her pain.

The gym's door burst open and in came Sasuke. The look he had supported at that time cannot be described. It was like he was the devil himself. It looked like he was going to tear them apart but all he did was to tell them leave. He untied Sakura, who was unconscious by that time, picked her up bridal style and took her to the hospital.

That was the second time she had woken up in the hospital. Though she did not have any severe injuries but whenever Sasuke used to look at her wounds, a grim expression would be supported on his face.

After a few days, Sakura had returned to school, wincing at the fact that she would have to face her haters again. She soon noticed that Sasuke, Naruto and Ino never left her side. At least one of them would always be with her. Soon, she came to know that Sasuke had used his power to get those girls rusticated. He had even made sure that they would never got admission anywhere. All her haters got the message and had backed away from her. Kiba also backed off, just showing his hatred in his actions towards her. But these things didn't matter to Sakura, she was happy with the friends she had, who loved her for herself.

* * *

Her mobile beeped, bringing her out of her thoughts, she had received a message from Sasuke. It went something like this:

_Sakura, I forgot to mention this in the morning but please also call up DJ Lolly and tell him about the cruise party. Make sure that he will be there. If he is not able to make it, do inform me._

So, now she had to make two calls.

"I better finish up this work" she said.

She walked back into the house where Mia offered to take her empty cup back to the kitchen. Sakura smiled at her gesture.

She went back to the study to make that dreaded call to Kiba Inuzuka. She got his mobile number from the ipad and called him up from the study phone. He picked up his phone after two rings.

"Yes?" came a voice.

"Am I speaking with Mr. Inuzuka?" she asked politely.

"Mr. Inuzuka is my father, sweetheart. Call me Kiba. By the way, what is your name, baby?" he replied cheekily.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. _"Insolent Bastard"_ she thought.

"This is Sakura Haruno. I am calling on behalf of Sasuke Uchiha to ask you whether you will be attending his cruise party." She asked coolly.

"Oh, it is the bitchy maid" he replied, "And here I thought I was talking to a sexy babe."

She flinched.

"Sir, could you-" she started.

"Finally, you are where you should be. Hats off to Sasuke to finally understand where you belong." He sneered, "Tell me do you clean his dirty underwear? I bet you do. The only excitement in your life would be to clean the bed sheets on which he had fucked a girl senseless-"

"Ok sir, I will tell him you won't be able to make it" she cut him frostily. Her whole body shook. She was so angry at him.

"No wait" he cried out. "Tell him I will be there" he replied hurriedly.

She smirked as she heard him squeal. She just slammed down the receiver in reply. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then busied herself by making the last call to DJ Lolly and he was more than happy to attend the cruise of the youngest Uchiha.

After making the calls, she went out of the study room. She found Mikoto sitting in the dining area.

"Sakura, why don't you come and sit with me." she asked softly.

"Yes, ma'am" Sakura replied. She started making her way towards Mikoto.

Mikoto looked at Sakura and admired the women she had become. Sakura was wearing a red, short, sleeveless top coupled with a black pencil skirt which reached her knees. She wore black ballet flats on her feet and her hair was braided in one braid. She looked beautiful and the top complemented her slender arms.

She reached Mikoto, pulled a chair beside her and sat down.

"Sakura, Sasuke told me about the cruise party and that he is taking you with him." she said.

"Oh yes! He asked me to manage everything on the cruise. He said he trusts that only I can carry out this job." Sakura replied proudly.

"I know, sweety and I agree with him completely" Mikoto replied kindly, "But these parties are a lot different from the ones we have at the manor. They are less formal and more….err…open. I just hope you are able to handle it."

"I know that you are concerned that the cruise will have many people and also it would be an unknown domain for me. But I feel that I can do this and maybe even enjoy myself." Sakura smiled at Mikoto.

"Umm…..That is not what I mea-"she started but was cut off as they both heard Sasuke's Mercedes pull in.

"Thank you so much for your concern, ma'am but now I must tend to Master Uchiha" she got up, gave a bow to Mikoto and sauntered off to meet Sasuke.

She saw another maid, Ginger, coming out of the kitchen. She was balancing a dish of tuna in one hand and a tray carrying a glass of cool water for Sasuke in the other. She came over and took the tray with the glass from her.

"Let me help you with this" she said to Ginger, who just smiled gratefully at her and walked off to lay the tuna dish on the dining table for dinner.

As soon as Sakura appeared near the door, Sasuke walked in looking hot and bothered. She offered the tray with the glass of water to him. He smiled at her and picked the glass up to drink.

There was something about watching a man drink with so much thirst. She watched his throat muscles pull down the cool liquid as rapidly as he could. A drop escaped his lips and travelled slowly down his chin, then onto his neck. Lower and lower it went as if tantalizing Sakura with the fact that it was going to know more secrets about him than she would. Her own throat dried in response. The drop disappeared slowly in his shirt. She heard Sasuke give a gasp of relief, which snapped her back to reality. He handed her the empty glass.

"Thanks Sakura that did the trick" he gave her one of his signature smirks. "Whew! I am beat. Sakura, I won't be having dinner as I have already had one with some business clients. I am just gonna go and crash on my bed. I am really tired." he replied.

He really did look tired.

"That's okay, Sasuke. I have invited everyone and they have all consented to be on the cruise, including the DJ" she said.

"That's good" Sasuke nodded.

"Well, good night then" she smiled shyly at him.

"Good night to you, too" he said, "By the way, you should wear red more often. You look good in it."

He walked off towards the stairs to make his way to his room.

She just stood there smiling at his retreating back and she didn't know why but she felt as if her heart would burst with joy.

* * *

She was sitting in her bed and reading a neurobiology book. Even though she had given up her dream of becoming a doctor, she still found solace in reading medical books. She loved it so much that she would buy medical books from her pay checks and tried to keep herself updated by accessing various journals online.

But tonight her thoughts were miles away. She was dreaming about spending her days with Sasuke on _A__nemistí̱ras._

She just couldn't wait to go on this trip. She glanced at her bedside clock and saw that it was way past her sleeping time. So, she closed her book and turned off the light.

"_This month will be over sooner than you know."_ She thought "_A__nemistí̱ras__ here I come!"_

* * *

_Thank you guys for all the support you have given me by reviewing, favorite and following my story. I would like to apologize to all the Kiba fans. In this story, he will be paying a little negative role but I can assure you that he is not the main villain. I would like to say I am really sorry for this late update. Thank you again everyone._

Katty09 signing off


	5. Anemistiras

_Hey guys, here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. Also, it was brought to my notice that the name of the ship is not shown correctly at the site. I deeply apologize for that. I have rectified the mistake and now without much further ado, I will let you move on with the chapter. Onwards!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasusaku would be the only thing I would have cared about ;).**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_**Anemistiras**_

She was seated in one of the Uchiha's black limousine with Sasuke beside her. He was talking on the phone with Naruto, who was begging him to delay the departure of the ship as he was running a little late. Sasuke was growling at him and telling him that he didn't give a fuck and would happily leave the blonde at the dock. She smiled at their silly banter. She knew Sasuke very well. He would keep the ship docked at its place, even if Naruto was late by a week. She glanced at him. He looked amazingly handsome in olive green cargo shorts and a white T-shirt which was unbuttoned to show off his gorgeous abs. He was tapping his caramel colored loafers impatiently as he listened to whatever Naruto's excuse was.

Sakura, on the other hand, was dressed in a Persian blue half sleeved, collared, business shirt coupled with a black straight skirt that reached just above her knee. She was also wearing low-heeled white pumps on her feet. She was staring out of the window and smiling to herself.

She couldn't believe that finally the day had arrived when she would be making her maiden voyage. She had never got an opportunity to visit the ocean and she just couldn't wait for it. She squirmed in her seat with excitement. It would be like a vacation she never had. Though, she would be working there but a change of environment was all she needed.

She was anxious about the moment when she would come face to face with Kiba but all her worries left her as soon as the car pulled in the harbor. There stood _A__nemistiras _in all her glory. And boy was she huge! Suddenly 200 guests didn't sound so impractical after all.

The car came to a stop and she stepped out to get a better look. _A__nemistiras _was truly a magnificent creature in both built and size. She literally screamed of wealth. _"Uchihas are surely filthy rich to afford this…..THING"_ the thought crossed her mind as she stared at it in awe with her mouth wide open. She felt dwarfed standing near the beauty.

She heard Sasuke behind her.

"Ok…..Shut up…Listen, Naruto I have reached the harbor. You better make it here in an hour or so help me god!" Sasuke ended the call with a huff. Sakura just hid a smile.

"Sakura" he called out to her. She turned to look at him and her breath got caught in her throat. He looked like a Greek god with his chiseled chest and rock hard abs. His silky raven locks swayed in the wind making her heart stop in the process. _"There should be a law against looking so good and….edible"_ thinking about her own meagre traits. She schooled her features as best as she could lest he sees her gaping at him like a fool.

"I am going to go and have a talk with the captain to see if there are any last minute hiccups." he explained and she just nodded in reply.

They both got aboard on the _Anemistiras__, _which looked even more splendid if it was possible. Sasuke was making his way towards the captain's cabin when he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Before I forget" he said, "This is a badge with your name so that people may know who you are. It is a policy for all the employees to wear one. I hope you don't mind."

She just smiled at him.

"Of course not, Sasuke." she chirruped.

He gave a dazzling smile in return and her heart gave a slight lurch.

"Ok, then" he replied, still smiling he went on his way.

Sakura pinned the badge on her chest and made her way to the end of the deck. She stood there staring at the sea. It looked endless to her. Stretching out till the horizon. She gazed at the seagulls flying across the ocean and felt a sense of peace.

She reached out for the railing. Gripping it tightly she glanced down. She was long way off the ocean and had a sudden sense of dread. _"If I fell no one would even find my body"_ she shuddered at the thought. Pushing such foolish thoughts away. She slowly let go of the railing and raised her hand in the famous _Titanic_ pose. She laughed. The wind carrying her musical voice over the ocean.

"I am flying, Jack" she said as the wind whipped her hair behind her.

She felt two arms enclosing around her waist.

"Let the ship at least start sailing, my Rose." Sasuke whispered hotly in her ear. She just giggled in response.

She brought her hands down to hold his. They both stared out at the sea like that for a moment.

"Ok Sasuke, you can let go of me now. I have to get prepared to greet the guests." She said.

Sasuke just tightened his hold on her and made a sound as if he didn't want to let go of her.

"Sasuke!" she giggled.

"What will I get in return if I let you go?" he asked playfully.

She turned in his arms and looked at him. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"There you go" she said, looking away as a blush crept on her cheeks. Sasuke just laughed. She could feel it rumble through his chest.

"Can't argue with that" he winked at her and she blushed even more. He let her go and she made her way towards the activity deck which was on the stern side of the ship and was greeted with a sight of a swimming pool. She stared. _"A swimming pool on a ship. What are the odds?!"_ she shook her head at the thought. A bar was set up near it and the staff was standing there. She had already met them when they had turned up at Uchiha manor.

"Eric, you will take a tray of champagne glasses to welcome the guests as and when they come. Henry, you will be on standby to replenish them. Trudy and Sally, you are supposed to give a wet towel to the guests as they enter." she ordered and they nodded in response. They regarded her very much as they knew she was a very accomplished women in Uchiha household.

Sakura made her way to the bow to start welcoming the guests. She remembered asking Sasuke what her role would be on the ship.

"Just imagine yourself as a general manager." he had shrugged and she had been satisfied with that.

She saw a man coming up the deck. He was an African-American, barely taller than her, supporting dread locks. He was wearing loose white t-shirt and low waist capris. He wore many gold chains around his neck. He looked at her and made his way towards her.

"Hey, I am looking for Ms. Sakura" he inquired politely.

"This is she. May I ask, who you are?" she asked curiously.

"I am-" he started when he was cut off by Sasuke.

"Hey, lolly" he said.

"Hey, Sasuke. My man." he made his way towards Sasuke.

"_So, that is DJ lolly"_ she thought, as she saw Sasuke explaining to him that all his equipment had already been setup.

"This is our amateur DJ and head of staff, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke introduced her to DJ lolly.

"Nice to meet you" she said, blushing slightly.

"Likewise" said the DJ with a smile. He turned towards Sasuke.

"I will go and get ready then" he said to Sasuke, who in turn gave a curt nod.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura.

"Let, me show you your room." He offered his hand and gave a small smile.

She took his hand shyly. He felt so warm to her. She could feel callouses present on his thumb, a sign of a self-made man, as he started tracing small circles on her hand. She knew Sasuke's journey to the position, he holds now, wasn't easy. Sometimes he had done even the menial work not meant for him. She was proud of the man he has become.

Hand in hand, both made their way to the upper level. They stopped in front of a door, which Sasuke opened with an electronic card. Sasuke gestured for Sakura to enter.

It was a beautiful room. That was her first thought. The walls were painted with a golden hue which shone bright when the sun rays touched it, like they were doing now. It had a spacious, canopy bed with the color matching her hair. It even had a bookshelf with her favorite books, some of them were her medical books. The mantelpiece, the bedside table and even the bookshelf was made of high-quality timber, carrying regal and intricate designs. She traced her hand over it.

"This way is the bathroom" said Sasuke opening another door. She made her way to him to check it out. It was luxurious containing each and every bathroom fixture required. It even had a Jacuzzi hot tub. She was already dreaming of long baths.

"This is amazing. Thank you." she breathed out to Sasuke, who just dismissed her words with a wave of his hand as if to say that it was nothing.

She came out of the bathroom and made her way to the balcony whose entrance was covered with soft white curtains. They were swaying lightly in the wind. She made her way out and saw that it overlooked the activity deck. She could see the clear pool of water below. She put her hands on the railing to get a better look.

She felt Sasuke's arms engulf her again. She leaned back her head and sighed.

"The room is perfect, Sasuke. Thank you" she murmured. Sasuke just grunted in reply.

She turned around in her arms to look at him. His eyes held something and she just couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She was irresistibly drawn towards him. He cupped her face and tilted her face towards him. She saw him leaning his face lower, closer to hers. She closed her eyes anticipating what was coming next.

But it never came as only the next moment they were both broken out of their spell.

"Oy, Sasuke" both heard a lazy voice speak up.

Both of them sprang apart to look who had disturbed them so rudely.

Shikamaru Nara stood below with a glass of champagne in his hand. He was squinting at them as the sun rays were falling in his eyes.

"Hey Sakura, Care to come and greet an old friend." he said as if it took a lot of effort to speak out each and every word.

"Coming" both of them replied at the same time.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for another heart beat or so and then made their way back to the room. They made their way to the activity deck. Sasuke was about to go and greet Shikamaru when he was stopped by a soft small hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Sakura.

"Sorry to stop you but I just wanted to ask….. Where is your room?" she asked.

"You are seriously asking me this question?!" he was looking at her disbelievingly.

"Yes…..I….Umm" stuttered Sakura.

She was suddenly pulled by Sasuke, who grabbed her in his arms. He brought his face near her ear.

"Where else would be my sweet but besides yours." his breath fanned her ear and to prove his point he kissed her earlobe.

He let her go. He laughed softly at her stunned expression.

"Get ready, Sakura. The guests have started to arrive." he said smiling at her.

She watched him make his way across to Shikamaru. She touched her earlobe where he had placed the soft kiss. She felt as if her heart might just burst with joy. Relishing his kiss one last time, she made her way to greet Shikamaru.

After meeting Shikamaru, Sakura made went check up on the DJ. She found him setting up his equipment and all.

"Need any help" Sakura asked him.

"No, I am almost done." Lolly replied to her kindly.

"By the way, what did Sasuke mean by you being an amateur DJ?" he inquired.

Sakura blushed.

"Oh that! Nothing much. I just make music at home and sometimes I make remix of the songs by editing and mixing on my computer." Sakura explained.

"Oh really. Hmmm. So, you make music, huh?" said DJ Lolly. She nodded in response.

"So, what is your favorite instrument?" he asked.

"Piano" replied Sakura, "I mean, I love playing other instruments too but there is something serene about a piano, you know." He nodded.

"Well, what is your favorite instrument?" Sakura asked him curiously.

"Drums" he blurted out, "And don't ask me why. I just like to bang stuff and all."

Sakura and the DJ just laughed.

"Well, I should go and start greeting the guests." said Sakura.

"Ok fine. Well, it was nice to meet you, Sakura" he said.

"You too" Sakura smiled and waved at him.

* * *

After Shikamaru arrived, it was like a chain had been set into motion, as the guests started arriving shortly. She was amazed to see their attires.

In case of men, most of them had arrived in their bathing suits, including Shikamaru and only some were dressed like Sasuke. In case of women, all of them arrived in scantily clad, wearing skimpy bathing suits and making Sakura wonder why were they wearing them at all. As soon as they reached the activity deck they would make their way to Sasuke and give him small pecks on the cheek. Some were even bold to peck him on his lips. One of them was so excited to see Sasuke, she almost knocked out the tray of Champagne glasses in Eric's hands. Sakura's timely intervention helped prevent any such disaster to happen.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just looked pleased to see all the guests.

Besides handful of people, Sakura didn't know any of them at all. She saw men give open dirty looks to the women. She even saw some of them checking her out. To her they looked like as if they had never seen a sexy women or as a matter of fact, even a women in their entire lifetime.

The one she was dreading to meet was Kiba Inuzuka.

She got busy serving the guests who for the time period had settled in the dining area one level below. She helped the other staff members in assigning the rooms to the guests. As Sakura took charge, everything started taking place smoothly.

Time passed quickly as almost all the guests had arrived. Heck, even Naruto had made it but Kiba was nowhere in sight. She prayed to god hoping in her heart that he doesn't make it.

She was looking over all the arrangements when she heard him.

"If it isn't my favorite maid in the whole world" he said, "Or not."

She gritted her teeth as she heard giggling behind her. She turned to face Kiba Inuzuka. He kept his hair similar to how they were in high school, long, unkempt and framing his face. He wore a mischievous look on his face. He was dressed in a v-shaped bathing suit, sparsely covering his assets, a sight she could have done without. He had his hands draped around two women, one on each side, both dressed in a similar manner to all the women on board.

"Welcome Sir ….Ma'am" she acknowledged them politely.

"Looks like Sasuke tamed you after all." he gave a mirthless laugh.

"Is she the one you were telling us about." one of the women asked Kiba in a childish voice.

"Yup" said Kiba.

"You are right. She is very ugly." the other women smirked at her, "Who is she trying to fool with that hair color anyway."

"That hair color doesn't do anything for you." the women pointed out, "Try for a color which is more believable and doesn't make you look like a skank, hmm."

Laughing cruelly all three of them made their way to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" the girl with the childish voice squealed and launched herself on him, planting her lips on his. It was disgusting to see her give him a sloppy, drooling kiss which Sasuke took very well though.

"Nice to see you again, Cherry" Sasuke laughed after prying her lips off his. Sakura watched him greet Kiba and the other girl, Cathy.

"Sasuke, I have a request will you please fulfill it. Please. Please. Please!" Cherry asked Sasuke, jumping up and down making her boobs bounce.

Immediately, both the boys looked down to stare at her chest.

"Anything" Sasuke said weakly. Sakura was shocked to see that Sasuke could be controlled so easily at the mere sight of bouncing breasts.

"There is my very good friend and she wanted to come too. Can she please come? Please. Please. Please!" she asked, resuming her bouncing once again.

"But, baby" said Sasuke, "The rooms are limited you know. How am I supposed to fit her in if there is no room?"

"She and I will share my room, Sasuke. Please say yes. Oh please. Please. Please. Please!" she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and bounced against him, rubbing her chest against. Sasuke got a delectable view when he looked down at her breasts, as they were almost thrust in his face with her bouncing. Sakura knew Sasuke lost the moment he looked down.

"Fine, where is she?" he almost croaked out his question. He could feel himself growing hard.

Cherry took off her arms from around his neck.

"Well, she said she was just about to reach….." her voice trailed off as she got a dubious look on her face. Suddenly, she brightened as she looked over her shoulders.

"There she is" she screamed out and ran over to give the women, who had just stepped on board, a hug.

"I am so glad you made it, Karin" she squealed.

"Me too" Karin replied. She had a high pitched and a snooty voice. Sakura couldn't help but dislike her. She chastised herself for hating someone without knowing the person. But even then she felt something wrong about her. Well, at least the boys disagreed her point of view. They were openly staring at her curvaceous body clad in a black skimpy bikini. Her bright red hair had small soft curls and flowed till her hips. She was an extremely attractive women and even Sakura had to admit it.

Karin cat walked towards Sasuke, who was watching her every move as she made her way towards him. She stopped in front of him and offered him her hand to shake.

"Hi, I am Karin Chase. Nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha" she introduced herself in a sensual voice.

Sasuke just stared at her hand for a moment. Then, he took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss over her hand. His eyes never left hers.

"Pleasure is all mine and please call me 'Sasuke'." he replied. They were both flirting openly and anyone could tell that.

All Sakura could think about was who was this Karin Chase. Her one look had Sasuke on his knees. And, why the hell she was getting these bad feelings from her. It felt like a premonition to her that something was going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. I am thankful to all the people who are enjoying my story and are asking for more. Please keep on following, reviewing and favorite my story._

_VERY IMPORTANT_

_pr5429 has joined and will be posting her first story by tomorrow. I request you guys to please go and check it out. Pleasssssseeeeee!_

_Thank you and love you guys._

_Katty09 signing out._


	6. Karin Chase

_Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. Before you get on with the reading, I have to warn you that this chapter has MATURE CONTENT (that is why the story is rated M). Also, I have described a cruise party and generally, the parties are supposed to be wild. So, a warning, just in case. someone's not comfortable. Plus, this content is required to build up the story. Without further ado. Onwards!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own 'Don't you worry child' by Swedish house mafia.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Karin Chase**

_Karin Chase_

Who was this woman? She had captured Sasuke's attention so easily. Sasuke just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy to see Sasuke behave so amiably and cordially with her.

"Sakura, there is some confusion regarding the rooms and all. I really need your help." said Sally hurriedly. She looked really tensed to Sakura in the way she was biting her lip.

"You go and serve some refreshments to the guests. I will be there in a minute to sort it out." Sakura reassured her.

Sally's features relaxed and she started thanking Sakura profusely. Sakura in turn just laughed and waved it off in a similar manner to which Sasuke had done earlier. Sakura spared one last glance at the laughing couple before making her way to the guests.

* * *

By noon, everyone was settled in and the ship was ready to leave. Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of haughtiness from almost every guest she had encountered. It was like she was transported back to those high school days when she was looked down upon by everyone. Her happy mood had suddenly pummelled and she was wishing more than ever to not have come to this cruise party.

She heard the music system come to life and the song playing was _'Don't you worry child' by Swedish house mafia_. She sighed and made her way towards the activity deck. She had snooty guests to serve. As she rounded around the corner, she saw someone who could always put a smile on her face no matter not.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed and waved at him.

The blonde in turn stopped in his tracks and turned around to get a look at the person calling out to him. His face broke into a smile as he saw who it was.

"Sakura! It has been such a long time since I have met you." he said as he came over to where she was standing.

Sakura giggled.

"It hasn't been than long. Around 4 months if I am not correct." she mused.

"Yeah" Naruto replied sheepishly, "By the way, what are you doing here. I mean, Sasuke has never called you to his parties before. Wait a minute, are you here as a guest or staff?"

"Slow down, Naruto" Sakura exclaimed happily, "Actually, I am here as staff. But I can also enjoy in between what say, hmm?"

Naruto just stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah… I suppose….." he trailed off looking dubious. She didn't like the look he gave her.

"Anyway" she brightened. This was Naruto her hyperactive knucklehead. What was she thinking! She shook her head.

"I wanted to ask you how have-"

"Oy, Shikamaru!" he suddenly screamed, "Hey, It was nice talking to you, Sakura. I will see you later. Hey Shikamaru, wait up." He ran off to catch up to Shikamaru.

"Did you meet this new girl, Karin. She is the bomb man….." his voice trailed off and Sakura just stood there. She couldn't believe how rudely Naruto had behaved with her. Her friend, her saviour, her brother….

She was so shocked that she just couldn't move for a few minutes. She wanted to just curl up and cry somewhere. She took a shuddering breath.

"_Enough Sakura, you can't let a bad moment bring you down. Maybe Naruto just wanted to catch up with Shikamaru"_

Though she felt unconvinced, still she plastered a smile on her face and made her way towards the activity deck.

The sight that greeted her made her stop in her tracks.

There was a large crowd off guys and the person in between was none other than Karin Chase. And Sasuke was seated just beside her and it looked like they were hanging on her each and every word.

"Who is she?" Sakura thought out loud.

"Who? Karin Chase?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned to find Sally looking at her questioningly. Sakura just nodded in response.

"You don't know her?" Sally asked she almost looked shocked with the fact that Sakura didn't recognize her. Sakura just shook her head.

"Well, Michael Chase is the owner of Amour fashion house, one of the top fashion companies. Karin Chase is his daughter and also Amour's top model." said Sally.

Sakura just stared at the laughing girl who was surrounded by so many boys. She looked so comfortable underneath all those scrutinizing eyes. She didn't look the least bothered by all those lustful gazes staring at her.

"But I have heard that Amour is not doing so well and the major setback is due to Karin herself. She has become difficult now days as she is not allowing any new model to come in the company. She is adamant to remain the face of the company even though the industry is demanding new talent." finished Sally.

Everything about Karin screamed of her being a model. Her posture, her walk, her laugh, her composure, her style of talking… everything. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy. How easily she had wrapped Sasuke around her little finger. He was following her everywhere like a lost puppy.

"_But to think of it she hasn't done anything to me. If Sasuke is happy with her, can't I be happy for him? Who knows me and Karin might just get along. Anyway, Sasuke's happiness is my happiness."_

She gave herself a reassuring nod and thanked Sally for the information. She made her way towards the bar and instructed all the staff to start serving snacks. Sasuke had instructed her that only snacks will be circulated among the guests and not the drinks. Drinks would be ordered by the guests themselves at the bar.

She looked over at the staff working and then decided to check up the kitchen regarding the lunch preparation.

When she entered the kitchen, she was shocked to see that the kitchen staff was lounging around, some were playing cards, some were enjoying cool drinks and some were lazing their ass off in front of a TV.

"What is wrong with you people?!" she screamed out, clearly horrified, "We have to serve lunch to almost 200 guests within two hours."

"Miss, this is your first time on the cruise party. You don't know how things work….." the head chef started.

Sakura put her hand up to shut him up.

"I am the head here and I decide what goes and what doesn't" she said calmly, "And I say, you guys start moving your asses and get to work. You have less than two hours so BUCK UP!"

She shouted out the last part, all the negative emotions finally catching up to her. She walked out of the kitchen with a huff. She needed to take a 5 minute breather.

She made her way to the activity deck. The people were finally catching up the party fever. Dancing around with a drink in their hands, enjoying with their friends, splashing in the pool and then. Sasuke was standing with Karin in a corner. Her beautiful red hair were swaying in the wind and her delicious laughter was echoing time to time. She could hear the deep rumble of Sasuke as well. She had never felt so jealous. All her beautiful dreams of hanging around with Sasuke were breaking around her. She sooooo needed a drink. She went up to the bartender, Matt.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" he asked lightly.

"Nothing much" she shifted on her feet and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and said, "I just wanted a Pina Colada".

"Okaaaayyyy" he said stretching the word and looking warily at her. He handed her the drink.

"Thank you" she whooshed out. Taking a last look around to check if everything was going all right, she walked to the other side of the ship, away from the music. She bumped into Cathy by mistake.

"I am so sorry…." She started.

"Can't you watch where you are going, bitch!" Cathy screamed at her, "You know what? You should know your place, maid. Don't you dare ruin my designer bikini."

Her day had just turned from bad to horrible. She hadn't spilled anything on Cathy and instead, had shifted her hand at the last moment to avoid both Cathy and herself. She felt so angry that she was ready to burst but all she said was,

"I am really sorry, ma'am" she bowed her head down.

"Drinking during duty, so disgusting" Cathy spat out and walked off.

Sakura just walked blindly and after reaching her destination, took a shuddering breath in. She couldn't believe how her paradise of a vacation was turning into hell.

She wouldn't give in to tears, she wouldn't become weak. She took another breath to calm herself down. She felt so angry and hurt at the same time. This time she was alone, no Sasuke, no Naruto, no Ino, actually, no one.

Her thoughts shifted to the time she was training under the house manager before her, a kind old Japanese women, Maki. She was what she was because of all her teachings and patience. One of the most important lessons taught to her was not to ever talk back to the guests. No matter how rude the people might be she was supposed to remain cordial with them. It had been very difficult but somehow she had survived any rude encounters that took place. It wasn't pleasant but she had to.

This situation was similar to those and she decided not to break down. She will just put on a poker face and go about her duties, and never take anything to heart. She stood there for a while staring at the ship cutting the water perfectly, enjoying her drink and heaving sad sighs.

She looked at her watch. It was almost time for lunch. She decided to check up on the lunch situation. She went to the kitchen to check up on the preparation. She was amazed to see that everything was prepared perfectly.

"That's good" she said, "I am impressed. Okay, please setup the buffet in the dining area. I will make sure the guests arrive there shortly."

"Ma'am, I still feel that you are wasting your time." implored the head chef.

"Please do as you are told." she said. The head chef just nodded quietly.

She made her way to the activity deck. The party was in full swing. Girls and guys were grinding against each other, topless girls playing with guys in the pool, guys goofing around in their drunken stupor. She searched for Sasuke and saw him grinding boldly against Karin. She made her way towards DJ Lolly. He looked at her as she approached.

"Please can you turn off the music for a minute." She asked him.

"Okay" he replied.

She took hold of the mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Lunch has been served in the dining area. I request you all to make your way towards the dining room." her voice bellowed out.

"What's this bitch's problem, man" she heard a man in the crowd, "Why is she putting a stop to our fun. The party has just started"

"Hey, maid why don't you go and clean some toilets and stuff and let us have our fun." She heard Kiba yell out. She heard the crowd laugh out.

"Please, ladies and gentleman. I request you to-" she began.

"Hey, skank. Why don't you shut your mouth and get out of here." She saw Cathy speak up.

"Here is your food" she heard Cherry's childish scream and threw a plate of snacks at her.

Taking inspiration from Cherry's actions, people started pelting Sakura with food. Sakura ducked out of the way and ran away from the activity deck, the last thing she saw was Lolly watching her with pity. She had never been so humiliated in her life and what was her crime, for asking them to have lunch, to put a break to their fun for a little while so that they can have food. Tears streamed down her face, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to find Sasuke behind her. She made a move to hug him but he put a hand in front of her face. Her tears stopped.

"Sakura, I never told you to serve lunch." he said to her gently, "So, why did you? Please next time ask before carrying out any action."

"Sasuke, I just-" she started.

"Ohh Sasuke!" both of them turned to look at Karin standing there with Cherry and Cathy.

"Coming baby" Sasuke said to her. He turned around to Sakura, "I gotta go."

"Bu-" Sakura started but Sasuke had already walked off to Karin. She saw Cherry loop her hand through Sasuke's and lead him away.

She saw Karin and Cathy looking at her slyly. Both of them moved towards her. Sakura felt as if she was the prey and the women were predators. She stood her ground, though every fibre in her body was telling her to just run away.

"Tututuh, Is somebody going to cry?" Karin said to her in a fake cry baby voice. She continued in her normal nasal voice, "I see the way you look at him but you should know that you maybe his best friend but he will never end up with you. You know why? Because you are a maid and a maid can never become the mistress, understood. So I would request you to back off. Coz if you don't, it won't be pretty."

Sakura was taken aback by the way Karin talked to her. She had never done anything to Karin, heck, she hadn't even met Karin before. She just couldn't understand as to why Karin was behaving so rudely with her.

"Miss Chase, Sasuke and I share something special which you cannot overrule. By the way, it is his choice whoever he chooses." she said quietly.

"Oh really! I agree that you and Sasuke might have a certain….. bond but the fact is that he is a man. And for someone like Karin Chase, it is very easy to manipulate the male mind. If you don't believe me why don't you see what your precious Sasuke is doing right now, hmmm?" she said evilly.

Sakura looked over Karin's shoulder at Sasuke. She saw him grinding with Cherry with a beer in hand. She saw Cherry bend down on her knees and pull his boxer down. She put her lips on his cock. She saw Sasuke throw back his head and give a deep groan.

Sakura did all she could to not throw up.

"See, I don't think _your_ Sasuke is yours anymore." Said Karin. Both Karin and Cathy walked away laughing cruelly. She saw Karin make her to Sasuke. She made Cherry move away and proceeded to expertly deep throat him, earning herself a throaty moan.

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore and made her way to the dining area. She stormed in and gripped a chair, letting the tears freely stream down her face.

"I am sorry, ma'am. I told you." said the head chef, which made her cry even harder. The head chef just patted her back softly. She continued to cry for a few minutes. Then, she took few shuddering breaths and composed her features.

"I am so sorry. I should have listened to you guys. I made you waste so much of food." She whispered quietly, "Please suggest me what should we do?" her voice took a desperate note.

"Ma'am, we will keep sending out snacks. Please don't worry." The head chef said softly. She in turn just sniffled and nodded.

She looked down at her ruined clothes. "I will go and get changed." She said to the head chef. He just nodded and said, "Take your time, miss".

She went up to her room and let herself in. She leaned against the closed door and slowly slipped down, crying silently, hugging her knees to her chest.

She couldn't believe that this trip had turned from horrible to a nightmare. She wiped off her tears.

Now, she understood that Karin was actually the queen bee and Cathy and Cherry were her followers. And she did all that to get Sasuke…..

No!

She had to stay strong. Sasuke had trusted her to carry out everything smoothly and she swore that she would. She wouldn't let a small event let her down.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it! He was in heaven, he just couldn't believe how much pleasure Karin was giving him. With a groan, he came into her mouth and she sucked him dry.

"Sasuke" said Karin coyly and got to her feet, "You know I am a model and I have so much stuff, it would be very difficult for me to share a room as everything will become so cramped. Please can you arrange a room for me. Pleaseeeeeee."

"I am sorry, Karin but everything is full." said Sasuke.

Karin pouted, "Okay, if by chance you find anything tell me, hmmm? I am just going to get myself a drink."

"Why are you troubling the babe, man? Give her a separate room." Sasuke heard Kiba tell him.

Sasuke turned around to find Kiba and Naruto staring at him.

"I was telling her the truth, Kiba, there are no rooms' free." said Sasuke.

"What about the room next to the master bedroom?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, that! That belongs to Sakura." said Sasuke.

Kiba who was taking a sip of his beer, spat it out.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GIVEN THAT ROOM TO THE MAID!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at him. Kiba realized he had just revealed his feelings regarding Sakura to the two people who cared for her the most.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said li-" Kiba blurted out but stopped when Naruto put up a hand in front of his face.

"Hold on a second, Kiba. Sasuke, Kiba is right. Why have you given that room to Sakura? I know she is your best friend but right now she is a staff member. You cannot give special treatment to one member of the staff and not to other." Naruto explained.

Kiba couldn't believe that Naruto was taking his side. All these years he hadn't revealed his true feelings regarding Sakura and as soon as he did, he was backed up by none other than Naruto Uzumaki, one of his idols.

"Naruto, I was the one who invited her to help me and also, I have never treated Sakura as a staff member. She has always been family to me. Even at home, she doesn't sleep in servant quarters. How can I treat her like this?" pleaded Sasuke.

"Ok fine, wait a second. Turn around and look at that red-headed bomb." Naruto pointed a finger behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around to see Karin dancing against Cherry. Both of them were topless and were rubbing their breasts against one another. Karin gave him a coy smile and crooked her finger at him, calling him seductively.

"You want such a beauty to live in uncomfortable conditions. Come on, man. It won't kill Sakura to live in staff quarters for 3 - 4 days and by the way, I think she will be much more comfortable there. You know, she hasn't exactly got on the right foot with the guests." said Naruto.

Sasuke saw Karin throw back her head in pleasure.

"You know what, maybe you are right." said Sasuke excitedly, his eyes didn't leave Karin's body once. He licked his lips, thinking about the things he was going to do to Karin.

"All right, Sasuke!" exclaimed Kiba and thumped Sasuke's back.

"_I am really sorry, Sakura but Kiba and Naruto are right. You just don't fit in with people like us"_ thought Sasuke.

He made his way back to Karin to have some fun.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone who are enjoying my story. Your enthusiasm encourages me to write more. Thank you so much for all your support._

_To all the death note fans out there. Please please check out the story by pr5429._

_Anyway, love you all._

_Katty09 signing off_


	7. Nightmare

_Sorry guys in the last chapter I made Naruto a bad guy. Well, you will find out soon why he has changed from sweet and caring to a bad boy. This chapter is going to be the lowest point in the story so please bear with me. Many of you have been affected by Sakura's suffering. I promise you this is the last chapter that carries the angst. The upcoming chapters will be her transition from a weakling to a strong women. So without further ado. Onwards!_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

Half an hour later, Sakura had changed into a V-neck, cream coloured, full sleeved satin shirt which was tucked into a knee length, black pencil skirt. Her low-heeled white pumps were donned on her feet. She brushed her hair back and wound them into a bun behind her head. She clipped on her badge just above her left breast. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. No one could tell that she had been crying her heart out just 30 minutes back. She took a deep breath to collect herself.

"_Come on, Sakura. Roll with the punches. This is not the time to give up. Calm down. Everything will be fine."_

"Are you guys having fun?!"

She heard the voice of DJ Lolly. She walked out of her bedroom onto her balcony. She looked over the railing down at the activity deck.

"Yeahhhhhh!"

She heard the men and women down below scream. The music became even louder. She just stared impassively at the scene below her and sighed. She turned around and walked out of her room. Her movements were almost robotic. As if she couldn't feel anything, as if she was a living corpse.

She reached the activity deck and the party, if it was possible, had turned wilder. People were in their own world, world of dance and booze. She saw that the staff were still serving snacks to the guests.

"_Well, these people might not need food but the staff does. They have been serving them for the past 3 hours. They need a break."_

She saw Sally coming with an empty plate, making her way to the kitchen to refill it and serve the guests again.

"Hey, Sally" Sakura shouted over the music and beckoned her.

"Sakura" Sally's eyes suddenly turned sad. "I am really sorry that happened to you", she said solemnly.

"Oh that! It's okay. Stuff like that happens once in a while. I can handle it." Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face and before Sally could say anything she blurted out, "You guys have been working really hard for quite some time. I think it is time you guys took a little break."

"I think the boys should go first and eat something. They have been serving longer than us. Plus you cannot serve anyone alone. Why don't we eat in shifts?" Sally suggested.

"Yeah, I think that will be alright." said Sakura.

So, Sakura with Sally, Trudy and five other women servers took over the work from the boys and asked them to have lunch. The boys just looked gratefully at the girls and then made their way to the dining area.

Sakura with all the other servers resumed their jobs. The people were too drunk or consumed in one another to notice her or comment on her. For a while, everything went smoothly. She came to a woman who was so drunk that she was barely standing on her two feet. As Sakura was weaving her way around her, suddenly the woman turned towards her and promptly bend over and vomited. Sakura just moved away in the nick of time, preventing any mishap, otherwise her dress would have been soiled for the second time. Before the woman could topple, Sakura caught her and made her lie down in a beach chair beside the pool. She was contemplating as to how to clean the pool of sick before somebody stepped in it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Sally.

"It's okay. This happens all the time. I will show you how we handle such sickening disasters." she made a face but gave Sakura a reassuring pat.

"Oh thank you!" Sakura breathed out weakly.

"Let me introduce you to… Mrs. Vacuum 500." Sally pointed to a machine, "The greatest machine made for wild parties like these."

Sally switched it on. The machine suddenly came to life. She hit a button on it. The machine whirred and made its way towards the dirty spot and in an instant vacuumed it up and then cleaned it spotless. The machine came back to its original position and stopped. Sally switched it off.

"See, so simple." she smiled at Sakura.

Sakura felt like running over and hugging the machine. She could also tell by the way Sally was talking to her, as if to make her regain her confidence. Sakura felt happy, to have such a nice person as her employee, she could tell that they were going to be great friends by the end of the cruise trip.

Sakura just smiled in return. They both returned to their job of serving.

"Hey, bitch" she heard a woman call out to her, "What kind of establishment are you running, hmmm? Why didn't you serve me, asshole?"

"Ma'am, I just asked you and you said you didn't want it." Sakura replied politely. She looked clearly drunk to Sakura.

"You lying whore. I will teach you a lesson." she ran towards Sakura clearly with the intention of pushing her in the pool. Understanding her intentions, Sakura just side-stepped.

_SPLASH!_

The woman fell into the pool. She resurfaced and yelled at her.

"How dare you push me? Sasuke, your staff is so incompetent, especially, this pink-haired skank." she screamed at the top of her voice.

"I didn't do anything….." Sakura sputtered out.

"Sakura" she hears Sasuke behind her, "Take a walk with me."

"Sasuke, I swear I didn't push her!" Sakura looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

He just sighed, grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the crowd.

She could hear snickering and whispering as they passed by the onlookers.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Why is she even here if she can't do anything right?"

"Looks like she is about to cry."

"Look at her hair, such a weird colour. Ewww!"

"The more you give to these menial people, the more they want to take. Hmph!"

"Yeah! No idea why Sasuke hired this punk. Look at her hair."

She looked up and the first person she saw was Kiba. He was laughing so hard that his whole face was red. He looked at her and showed her a sign of thumbs down.

Sakura felt enraged. How could Sasuke let this happen to her? Even when she had always been on his side? She felt a sense of betrayal.

When they had moved away from the crowd, she pulled her elbow out of his hand.

"How could I push her, Sasuke? My hands are full with this plate of food." she inquired angrily.

"I know it's not your fault, baby. Sarah was just drunk. She doesn't know what she is saying." said Sasuke gently.

"Then, why couldn't you say that in front of all those people." asked Sakura clearly hurt.

"Sakura" sighed Sasuke, "I have to maintain relations with these people. Uchihas have a status in the society. I can't ruin that."

"But, you can ruin your relationship with your best friend." She scoffed.

"That's not true" Sasuke was clearly frustrated, "I-

"Oh, Sasuke!" they heard Karin call out to him.

"Coming baby!" Sasuke said, "Look why don't you take a break. Just don't show your face to these people for some time, okay?"

"Sasuke-"

But Sasuke had already walked off to join Karin.

Sakura gave a frustrated scream.

"_What's wrong with Sasuke? Since, when did he start behaving like these rich brats? And, when did he care about his status? This is so frustrating!" _

"Sakura?"

Sally's voice broke Sakura out of her confusing thoughts.

"The guys have finished their lunch and looking at you, I think you could use a break." she said sympathetically.

"Yeah, let's just go" Sakura gave an exasperated sigh.

Sally and Sakura made their way to dining room. They piled their plates with food and sat down at a table. While eating, Sally looked at Sakura. To her Sakura looked as if her whole world had turned upside down, which is exactly what had happened.

"Sally" Sakura said quietly, "What do you know about these parties?"

Sally looked at her for a second before replying.

"Sasuke throws these parties at least once a year and sometimes twice a year. Every time, the party is always like this. People getting drunk and doing anything and everything they can….well….. to satisfy themselves." explained Sally sheepishly.

"Even Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Even Sasuke" replied Sally. She gave a pained expression to Sakura.

"You love him, right?" she asked Sakura.

"Why does it matter if I love him or not? Apparently, he doesn't." Sakura gave a bitter laugh.

And Sally couldn't deny her statement.

* * *

Sakura and Sally went back to the activity deck. The sight that greeted Sakura made her stop in her tracks. Almost everyone had taken off their clothes, and the party had turned wilder than even the most of the wildest parties. Sakura just couldn't believe it. What kind of party was this? Sally's words finally sunk in. She grabbed onto Sally's arms.

"Sally, I can't work in this environment. Please." Sakura pleaded.

"You don't have to Sakura, okay. Even Sasuke said to take a break. I have more experience of handling these parties. I will take over." she said softly and patted Sakura on the head. Sakura just looked gratefully at her, with tears in her eyes.

Sakura walked back to the dining room, got another plate and filled it as much as she could with food. She walked to DJ Lolly and handed him the plate, who looked gratefully at her. He put on a peppy number and came to her.

"Thanks, Sakura. I was starving." he bit off a chicken leg and with his mouth full he said, "You had a rough day, didn't you?" When Sakura didn't answer he continued, "Well looking at those people, I would just say they lost their minds. And don't worry, all of the mean things they said and did was just because they are drunk. Don't take it to your heart, okay". When she still didn't say anything, he just sighed. "Okay, give me one of your amazing smiles. I think it's hidden here somewhere. Come on! Please! Smile!" She gave him a small smile. "Yeah! There it is. You know, you look better when you smile." This made her smile widen. "Hey, why don't you stay with me for a while, hmm?" he asked her.

"Okay" she said.

He went back to his work after finishing his food and Sakura sat beside him. She looked over at Sasuke who had discarded his shirt and shorts, and was in his swimming trunks with four to five girls around him, including Karin.

"_Was this really her Sasuke? Who was using the girls so callously? Why did he ask me to come anyway? It's not like he is dying to spend his time with me. He looks much more happier with people of his own 'status'."_

She realized that actually she knew nothing about this side of Sasuke. These rich people, with their busy hectic lives just came here to release their tension. A way to get lost in the world of lust and do whatever they please, just to come home a much happier person.

"_That is why Sasuke looked so happy every time he returned from one of his cruise parties."_

People stopped having food after a while, but the alcohol consumption continued. The staff moved into the bar to help the bartenders with their workload. 'Mrs. Vacuum 500' had to move in much more often now. Sakura went up to her room to get her laptop and over the ear head phones. She sat by Lolly and made her own music on her laptop.

After a while, she looked up to see as to how the party was going on. She was shocked to see that an orgy was taking place. She felt as if she would barf any moment. She looked over at DJ Lolly, who looked lost in the music.

"_How could this not affect him?"_

She turned off her computer and decided she had enough bad surprises for the day. She decided to go to her room and turn in early. She informed Sally who just nodded.

She reached her room and entered to find Karin on her bed wearing a very sexy lingerie.

"What's wrong with you? How dare you enter my room without knocking?" Karin screeched at her.

"Your room?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, Sasuke gave it to me. See even all of your stuff is gone" she said in her irritating nasal voice.

"Sasuke….." she just said quietly.

"Sakura" she heard Sasuke behind her, "Will you come into my room for a minute?"

"Sure" she replied unfeelingly.

She walked to his room as if in a dream, no, a nightmare.

"Sakura, listen. Karin was a special addition to the party and well, all the other accommodations are full. So, I had to give her this room. I hope you don't mind." he said nonchalantly.

"I thought she was sharing a room with Cherry." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, but you know she is a model and is used to having her own room, so, she is a little uncomfortable sharing. I hope you understand." explained Sasuke.

"Of course" she whispered.

"Great! Thanks Sakura! Also, your stuff has been moved down in the staff quarters, Okay?" Sasuke had visibly brightened after her acceptance.

She just nodded dumbly.

Sasuke looked at her for a minute and then pulled her into a hug.

"I know, baby, it has been so stressful for you. Coming to a new place, new environment, meeting new people. And no matter what anyone says, I believe you are doing an excellent job." he said to her gently.

He rubbed her back and patted her head lightly. Sakura just held on to him tightly, revelling in his warmth.

He gently extracted himself from her and she gave him one of her cute, small smiles.

"Yeah! That's the spirit. Okay, so your sleeping quarters is just below the deck." he continued while moving towards the door, "I think it's pretty comfortable, well that's actually what staff has said. I have never gone there myself. By the way, I think sending you down there is a very good decision because other staff members might think that I am giving you special treatment. We can't have them thinking that, right? So, well, enjoy your new room. Bye." he finished, opened the door and left.

Sakura stood there, immobilized. She felt as if someone had slapped her very hard.

"_Oh my god! How could you Sasuke?"_

Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"_I thought I was more than a staff member. I thought I was your friend. Special treatment! What the staff might think?! You never cared about that before. Even at Uchiha manor I am given special treatment, no, not even special treatment, I am treated like a family member. You have so easily changed my status from 'family member' to a 'staff member with special privileges'. What has happened to you? These thoughts, don't look like they belong to your? I don't even know who has been influencing you and you, the mighty Uchiha, falling easily into their trap. Believing their trash talk!" _

She stood there and cried for a few minutes. After composing herself, she walked out of her room to go and find Sally. She found her on the opposite side of the activity deck. Away from the noises.

"Hey, Sally. Sasuke has shifted my stuff in the staff quarters. Can you show me where that is?" Sakura asked her, smiling to cover up the fact that she was breaking up inside.

Sally just noted her expression mutely.

"Of course" Sally replied kindly, not commenting on the fake smile etched on Sakura's face, "Follow me."

She showed Sakura her room. Sakura was happy with the room. It wasn't that bad. Although it was nothing in comparison to the room she had before and was much warmer due to the machinery of the ship whirring nearby, but still she was content with it. Also, she would be sharing her room with Sally, whom she had come to like very much.

Sally and Sakura shared some girl talk till it was time for dinner.

"Don't you think we should go and see about the dinner?" Sakura asked her.

"No, girl. All of the people must be out cold by now and those who are not must be about to. So, I will just go up and put this party to an end with the help of some people." Sally explained.

"Okay, then let me help you." Sakura said eagerly.

"Okay but try to stay away. I don't know what kind of problem they have with you but you better keep a safe distance. I am serious, Sakura" said Sally.

"Fine. I will. By the way I heard you the first time." Sakura said mockingly.

Both the girls made their way up to the deck.

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"_

There were a large number of people passed out on the activity deck. Those who were standing were also swaying on their feet ready to topple any moment.

"_I have to put a stop to this madness. Otherwise someone might get hurt real bad, or worse might drown in the pool. And where the hell is Sasuke?!"_

"Sally tell the staff to not serve anything anymore, no drinks, no food, nothing. Tell the boys to carry the guests back to their room. I will get the bar closed up. Hurry up before some mishap takes place. The party has officially ended" Sakura said frantically.

She went to the bar and told Matt to close it up. She told Lolly to stop playing the music. Then, she made her way to help the staff with the unconscious guests. Sakura was back at the head of the chain of commands.

Within few minutes, the activity deck was cleared. She went to check up on the bar situation and saw a woman fighting with Matt for a drink. She marched towards the lady.

"Excuse me, miss. The bar is closed for the day why don't you move back to your room." She informed her politely.

"Bu…. I….wanta dink" the woman slurred, clearly not even able to make a complete sentence.

"Ma'am, the bar is closed. You can have your drink tomorrow." she said firmly.

"No….no…..waaa…..dink" she resisted Sakura.

"I am sorry, ma'am. I can't help you with that. If you will please let me help you to your ro-" Sakura started.

"Why…..you…..pinky….bitch" she screamed.

"Ma'am, there is no need to use that kind of language-"

WHAM!

Sakura reeled back with the force of the women's slap. Something inside Sakura snapped. She was so furious that her whole body shook with its force. But before she could retaliate she heard a thud of a body falling. The force with which the woman had hit Sakura was enough to drain out her last remaining energy and thus, she had passed out.

Sakura looked at Matt.

"Take her away, please" she said through her gritted teeth.

"_Sasuke, I want to have a long talk with you." she thought._

* * *

Sakura made her way towards Sasuke's room. She was so mad that she was literally stomping towards his room. Just before she could knock she heard something.

A moan

"_Karin"_

"Aa….Aaa….Aaaaahhhhh…Sasuke" Karin moaned.

Sakura froze.

She had come at their time of love making. She just stood their frozen while her heart was breaking softly.

"Fuck" Sasuke groaned out.

Her body started shaking again as she felt tears brimming in her eyes again. Her anger was forgotten and her heart broke in half. She just walked away in daze.

She found herself gazing at the deep bottom of the ocean. She was on the bow side of the ship. She didn't know how she got there and how long she had been standing. All she knew was that she was breaking into pieces and nothing in the world could make her whole again.

* * *

_She is crying too much is she not. I want to apologise to everyone who are finding it heart breaking but soon everything will change and Sakura's going to be on top the world. Stay tuned. As I said this chapter is the lowest point but after the story is going to go uphill._

_Thank you to all for the reviews,__ favorites__ and follows. Love you guys very much! __._

_Katty09 signing out._


End file.
